


Есть ли жизнь на Альфе Центавра?

by Crazycoyote (consultingfairy)



Category: David Bowie (Musician), Good Omens (TV), Rock Music RPF
Genre: 1970s, Alcohol, Depression, Drunk Sex, Genderfluid, Genderqueer, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Pansexual Character, Slowpoke Burn, Trust Issues, Withdrawal
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:27:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28814883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consultingfairy/pseuds/Crazycoyote
Summary: Некоторые смертные бывают куда удивительнее ангелов и демонов вместе взятых.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley (Good Omens) & Leonardo Da Vinci, Crowley (Good Omens)/Leonardo da Vinci, David Bowie & Crowley, David Bowie/Crowley
Comments: 18
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Дэвиду, за все бесконечно хорошее, что благодаря ему происходило, происходит и еще непременно будет происходить.

В первый раз они встретились в тысяча девятьсот семьдесят первом, и Кроули не сразу понял, девица перед ним или парень. Последние лет пять такие штуки вызывали у него очень противоречивые чувства. Вообще-то было отлично, что смертные наконец перестали так сильно запариваться тем, какую одежду напяливать на свое тело в зависимости от разновидности этого тела. Во-первых, Кроули иногда путался, во-вторых, когда не путался – ему все равно было ужасно лень менять тело под одежду. И к тому же те и другие вещи нельзя было носить вместе. Разве что на конные и велосипедные прогулки. А Кроули терпеть не мог ездить на лошадях, и тем более – на велосипедах. В общем, его радовало, что люди перестали так запариваться одеждой и прическами, но совершенно не радовало, что они при этом не перестали запариваться тем, в каком роде ты их называешь, в женском или мужском. И зачем-то страшно обижались, если путаться. Это было что-то выше понимания Кроули, которого замечательно устраивал любой род обращения к нему, если он не использовался во фразах вроде «я сейчас тебя прирежу, тварь», или, тем более, во фразах вроде «изыди, дьявольское отродье». Словом, Кроули предпочитал в таких случаях не обращаться к смертным ни в каком роде, во избежание неприятностей. Вот и сейчас тоже.

Парень, или девица, поглядывал, или поглядывала на него молча некоторое время, восседая через один стул за барной стойкой в одном из этих модных заведений, в которых играли модную музыку. И отлично вписывался – или вписывалась – в интерьер всем своим видом. В общем, когда возникла нефиговая опасность, что некто просверлит в демоне дырку своими косыми взглядами, тот наконец решился и сообщил очень приятным и смущенным голосом:

– Классная у тебя прическа.

– У тебя тоже, – немедля отвесил Кроули встречный комплимент, вполне искренний. У некта были изящно ниспадающие на плечи золотистые локоны, а Кроули всегда нравились локоны, и по нынешней моде наконец-то для отращивания локонов тоже не нужно было менять тело. Но, походив с ними несколько лет, он задолбался и организовал у себя на голове стрижку. Которую, радуясь возможности не париться спер у этой девицы, как бишь ее, подружке того певца с большим-пребольшим ртом, Мика.

В общем, стрижка была классная и безусловно модная. Правда, в следующем году Кроули ее сменил. Потому что не хотел, чтобы все думали, будто это он потырил стрижку у своего нового знакомца – когда на деле знакомец потырил стрижку у него. И даже в рыжий цвет, как у Кроули, свои золотистые локоны перекрасил. К этому моменту понять, парень он или девица, стало еще сложнее, так что эти стрижки начали себе делать все подряд. И прикольные шмотки, как у него, носить – те, кто был для этого достаточно незанудным. Вообще-то Кроули обычно радовало встраиваться в самые прикольные и популярные человеческие затеи. Но тут его заело самолюбие: он слишком хорошо помнил, как его прическу проедали заинтересованным взглядом в лондонском музыкальном клубе. И не собирался никому давать повода думать, что все случилось наоборот.

Но это было потом, а пока перед ним сидел некто с золотистыми локонами – и Кроули начинал медленно сопоставлять его лицо с парой отличных песен, которые ему очень понравились. Вообще-то слабо сказано «понравились»: Кроули прекрасно знал, что музыка, которую пишет этот тип – из тех, что способны изрядно перетряхнуть не только мозги смертным, но и человеческую историю. У него на такое было чутье, не первую тысячу лет. Наработалось. Эти штуки можно было легко вписывать в рабочие отчеты, хотя на деле они никогда не служили прямо ни добру, ни злу – именно поэтому их и можно было без особых натяжек приписать что к первому, что ко второму. Зависит о т подачи. Азирафелю он, по доброте душевной, в свое время несколько для его отчетов отдал, подбив убедительную аргументацию, почему появление сиих чудесных произведений и изобретений исключительно на руку Небесной канцелярии.

Но вообще-то вещи вроде таких песен на самом деле служили только одному – изменениям. Так что они нравились Кроули не по работе, а сами по себе. Он обожал изменения и всегда отдавал должное смертным, которые, в отличие от демонов (и от ангелов), умели их совершать. Правда, с тем же успехом они умели уткнуться головой в ведро и не замечать и отбрыкиваться от любых изменений, которые давно назрели и перезрели. Тем ценнее были люди вроде этого, с локонами. Кроули сразу же стало любопытно с ним поболтать – и он несколько увлекся.

К шестому коктейлю Кроули успел забыть, что обычно делает вид, будто ничего не читает, потому что это ангел пусть читает, у него целый магазин книжек и они ему нравятся, а Кроули, раз ангел читает, читать не будет – чтобы выгодно отличаться от него в худшую сторону. Словом, после пятой совместно выпитой маргариты Кроули про эту замечательно выстроенную концепцию как-то подзабыл, поэтому теперь они обсуждали отчего-то античную литературу. И Кроули рассказывал, что у Эсхила был на редкость отвратный характер.

– С тобой об… щаться куда приятнее, – задушевно сообщил Кроули и косо проскользил по барной стойке немного вперед вместе с бокалом в руке. Что явно говорило о его симпатии: обычно ото всех, кроме Азирафеля, он предпочитал скользить ровно в обратную сторону. Чтобы не лезли слишком. – Вовсе не нужно вот это вот все, ну вот это… чтобы писать и придумывать отличные штуки! Так и знай!

Вообще-то Кроули ему эти комплименты на голову вывалил, чтобы он меньше смущался, но тот зачем-то начал смущаться еще сильнее. Как сидящая на первом свидании девица… которой он все-таки не был. Или все-таки был?.. А, без разницы, главное, что человек приятный…

– Я бы хотел… как Эсхил, – вздохнув, поделился новый знакомец Кроули. – Не-е-ет, не противным, конечно… но-ва-тор-ским! Сочинить что-то… совсем новое, целиком! Как он придумал трагедии.

– Хор-роший план, – кивнул Кроули, сделав большой глоток маргариты, и безапелляционно добавил: – Будешь! У тебя этот… птенциал.

– Я тебе верю… почему-то, – ответил будущий новый Эсхил и улыбнулся настолько… ангельски, что Кроули немедля захотелось вылить ему на голову остатки маргариты, потому что это было уж слишком. Приятным смертным категорически воспрещалось быть чересчур похожими на ангела, потому что у Кроули от этого чересчур потолок перекашивало и контакты в голове коротило, особенно после восьми коктейлей.

– Зря, – ворчливо отозвался он и улыбнулся максимально зверски. – Не верь никому слишком сильно, дьявол когда-то был ангелом… Давно. Ебнуться можно, как давно…

Смертный отчего-то на эту эскападу, которая была призвана его хоть немного напугать, тихо засмеялся, прикрыв ладонью лицо. А Кроули резко нахлобучило приступом экзистенциальной тоски. Потому что на коктейлях он всегда упускал, после какого количества выпитого она начинается. И все время забывал, что упускает. «Восемь маргарит равно полторы бутылки виски», – прилежно вычислил Кроули, без особой, впрочем, надежды вспомнить эти ценные сведения наутро. И уставился на смертного, ожидая объяснений его странной реакции.

– С тобой тоже приятно общаться, – ответил тот.

«Вот говнюк!» – мрачно подумал Кроули, приготовившись к еще более отвратительному продолжению. Которое, разумеется, не заставило себя ждать.

– Ты… кажешься тем, кто умеет втираться в доверие, – сообщил Недоэсхил, подперев кулаком подбородок. – Тогда почему ты пугаешься, когда его вызвал?

– Ничего я не пугаюсь, мне положено пугать, а не пугаться, – проворчал Кроули в бокал и допил его залпом, немедля потребовав у бармена еще один. – Я предс…престе… Предупрждаю. Доверие ко мне – хреновая идея. Опасная.

– Ну, вполне в моем духе… – пожал плечами этот паршивец и тоже допил жидкость из своего бокала, ярко-малиновую.

– Пффф, – ответил Кроули и задумался. Потому что обычно и правда любил втираться в доверие к интересным ему смертным. А тут на него вдруг что-то нашло… возможно, экзистенциальная тоска. Определенно, именно она. – Давай лучше Софокла обсудим.


	2. Chapter 2

Во второй раз они встретились через пару лет, когда гениальный засранец очутился на самом пике славы и популярности.

– Не вздумай снова спереть у меня прическу! – первым делом сказал Кроули, столкнувшись с ним нос к носу на приватной вечеринке. Из тех, на которые он иногда таскался, чтобы интересно и весело болтать со смертными и вписывать сразу кучу пунктов в свои отчеты. Потому что люди тут падали в пучину греха прямо толпой – и не менее задорно, чем общались и танцевали.

Звездный паршивец в ответ, разумеется, рассмеялся, очень радостно, растянув рот до самых ушей. Кроули чего-то такого и ожидал, все иллюзии насчет этого типа у него еще в прошлую пьянку в баре развеялись.

– Я удачно ее спер. Всем очень нравится, – заявил он, продолжая широченно лыбиться.

– Окей. Хочешь что-то украсть – делай это стильно, – признал поражение Кроули. – К тому же я бы вряд ли сумел произвести ей такой ошеломительный эффект, я же не рок-звезда…

– Кстати, я в прошлый раз совсем забыл спросить: чем ты занимаешься?

«За два года и тысячи проданных альбомов он, похоже, обнаглел», – подумал Кроули и невозмутимо ответил:

– Кризис-менеджментом.

– М-м-м, разруливаешь трудные ситуации?

– Нет, создаю.

– О нет, ты опять! – он снова рассмеялся.

– Я всегда, – проворчал Кроули, самым оскорбленным в худших демонических чувствах тоном. – А тебя это опять совершенно зря не впечатляет.

– Ну извини, – развел руками звездный мальчик, продолжая хихикать. А потом добавил, внезапно посерьезнев: – На самом деле, впечатляет, конечно, просто совсем не так, как ты ожидаешь.

– Не переборщи с рисками в жизни, как кризис-менеджер тебе советую, – ответил Кроули в тон, не без удовольствия пронаблюдав сконфуженную мину у него на лице. – Жить быстро и помирать молодым прикольно только в кино и песенках. А так – не очень.

– Не собираюсь я умирать, – пробормотал смертный, неловко поведя плечом. – Да и, в конце концов… я всегда могу попасть в авиакатастрофу, и это совершенно от меня не зависит.

– Можешь, – кивнул Кроули, чем, похоже, забил последний гвоздь в крышку гроба: наглец потерял всякую наглость, а вместо нее приобрел нездоровую бледность очень напуганного человека.

Кроули почувствовал себя отмщенным и удовлетворенно проводил звездного мальчика взглядом, когда его утащили вдаль какие-то внезапно напрыгнувшие сбоку крикливые приятели. Снова они столкнулись несколько позже и несколько менее трезвыми. Алкоголь и понимание, что он все-таки может напугать этого дурного смертного, сделали Кроули значительно добрее. Так что когда тот плюхнулся рядом с ним на диван и спросил:

– Ты это… серьезно, насчет авиакатасрофы? – Кроули ответил не без некоторого сочувствия:

– Все еще зачем-то мне веришь… – и добавил совсем уж сентиментально: – Я серьезно хочу, чтобы ты стал новым Эсхилом, а не новым некрологом в Таймс.

Насчет авиакатастроф он, разумеется, ничего не знал: убедительно пророчить всякую дрянь Кроули умел только если сам же ее и устроил. А вот перспективы преждевременно откинуться от передозировки каких-нибудь веселых таблеток у звездного мальчика были аномально высокими. Как, впрочем, и у любого другого из присутствующих на этой славной вечеринке. Тут и провидческого дара не требовалось, чтобы понять, достаточно здравого смысла. И он действительно куда больше нравился Кроули живым и делающим свои прикольные штуки, чем в виде очередной палочки адской статистики: о том, чтобы с такими исходными попасть в Рай, даже будучи самым приятным и обаятельным человеком на Земле, и думать было нечего… В общем, Кроули снова решил, что немного побыть напуганным смертному не помешает – но на этот раз из своих довольно-таки извращенных демонических представлений о заботе.

– А я не знаю, кем я хочу, чтобы я стал… – проговорил смертный после долгой задумчивой паузы, и Кроули чуть очки с носа не сдвинул от удивления, но вовремя опомнился.

Просто он вдруг ощутил, насколько на звездного мальчика давит груз его нынешней звездной славы – Кроули аж показалось на секунду, что он почувствовал это не только эфирно, а прямо своей материальной оболочкой, настолько свинцовым было давление. Хотя удивляло даже не оно само, а то, насколько хорошо талантливый стервец его прячет… Непонятно как! Кроули же умел чувствовать такую хрень: чужие эмоции, переживания, порывы, особенно дурные. А тут проглядел!

«Да ты не просто поэт и музыкант!» – наконец сообразил демон. Смертный с оккультными способностями, эмпат. И очень хороший, так что даже Кроули повелся. Тем более понятно, почему велись смертные – на прическу, на песенки, на обаятельные улыбочки… И понятно, чего Кроули на него вызверился: слишком много он видел и чувствовал. Того, что на самом деле, а не того, что Кроули наружу показывает. И не пугался. Засранец. Но очень редкий засранец, прямо-таки раритетный. Уникальный образец. Видеть его преждевременным покойником Кроули теперь не хотелось тем более.

– Экзистенциальная доза, – сказал Кроули.

– Что?.. – переспросил смертный.

– Я говорю, есть такая доза алкоголя… ну и остального, наверное, я не пробовал… после которой перестает быть весело и становится пиздец тоскливо. Алкогольный экзистенциальный кризис, – пояснил Кроули и схватил первую попавшуюся бутылку с близлежащего столика. Это оказался джин, так что Кроули, наплюхав его полстакана, поискал взглядом еще и тоник, но нашел только содовую и апельсиновый сок. И долил в стакан немного второго и до верха первого. Пузырьки бывают очень полезны, когда стоит задача стремительно надраться. А сейчас именно она и стояла. – Но его можно преодолеть! Надо просто выпить еще больше и перейти на следующий уровень, – довершил он объяснение и сунул смертному стакан. А потом налил себе. Чистого джина, потому что в коктейлях собственную экзистенциальную дозу контролировал по-прежнему паршиво.

– Если все совсем затрахает, можно куда-нть свалить… жлательно, далеко-о, – выдал Кроули ценный совет. Сам он пользовался им давно и довольно успешно: от Ада, конечно, никуда не сбежишь, но можно держаться от него подальше, оставаясь наверху. А тут – смотаться на другой конец шарика от внезапно навалившихся проблем. Например, во второй половине прошлого столетия Кроули довольно неплохо скатался в индийские колонии. – В Индию, нпример… хтя нет, туда лучше не надо. Джордж съездил – только хуже стало… В Сибирь! Там прост… ни людей, ни ангелов… одни медведи.

– Но туда же надо… лететь… – неуверенно возразил смертный и развел руки на манер самолетных крыльев.

– Там поезд ходит. И впще… это только до семст шестого… – Кроули тряхнул головой, осознав, что пророческие способности у него от переизбытка алкоголя все-таки прорезались. Они так очень изредка, но все-таки делали. И теперь он ясно видел, что если звездный мальчик умудрится дожить до пресловутого семьдесят шестого и пережить его, вся эта дрянь его отпустит.

– А потом?..

– А потом станет лучше!

– А тебе когда станет лучше? – вдруг спросил смертный тошнотворно заботливым тоном.

– А мне не станет, – не задумываясь ответил Кроули и печально уставился на свой стакан, в котором теперь вместо джина плескался хороший виски, с полчаса назад чудесным образом соткавшийся на их столике из воздуха. И по всем подсчетам Кроули, до экзистенциальной тоски ему оставалось еще порции три этого виски, а то и четыре.

Он негодующе уставился на смертного. Эмпат Господень, чтоб его черти побрали! Какие-нибудь другие черти, Кроули он слишком нравился, невзирая на всю эту хуйню…

– Ты мне сам говорил… не отча… иваться! – возразил тот.

– Я и не отчав… отчи… не это самое! Я привык. И не смотри на меня так!

Сочувствие во взгляде невозможного паршивца было таким густым, что его можно было намазывать на галеты и закусывать ими виски. И теперь, когда Кроули знал, что его мимолетные сходства с ангелом – во многом от эмпатии, они почему-то бесили не меньше, а даже больше. Ему и Азирафеля было достаточно с этим всем, даже чересчур много! Сперва сами разведут на какие-нибудь… переживания, а потом, значит, сами же и это… сопереживают, будто не они же все и устроили. И будто их сопереживание чем-то поможет и что-то поменяет.

Даже ангельские пронзительные взгляды не меняли ничего, хотя он, вроде как, был ключевой частью всей этой сраной ситуации. Главная проблема которой была в том, что она в принципе являлась неизменяемой. Свет есть свет, а тьма есть тьма, и вместе им не сойтись… что-то там еще, Господь и Страшный Суд… В общем, нерешаемо. Поэтому ангел будет душераздирающе смотреть, обещать поужинать когда-нибудь потом – и смываться куда подальше. И ни-че-го-шень-ки больше сделать не сможет. А звездный мальчик тем более не сможет, он даже не знает, в чем дело. Только на нервы действует своим сочувствием – и все.

– С этой херней ничего нельзя поделать, – решительно и четко выговорил Кроули, даже почти трезвым голосом, от большой старательности.

– Даже уехать в Сибирь?.. 

Кроули покосился на смертного, чтобы убедиться, что тот издевается. Но тот продолжал смотреть откровенно сочувственно и задушевно. Лучше бы издевался!

– Только на время… – Кроули допил виски залпом, налил себе еще и снова собрал решительность в кулак, чтобы выпалить следующую тираду: – Слушай, ты ни хера не понимаешь, что происходит, ничего не знаешь и ничем не сможешь помочь, даже если узнаешь.

– Ну… – смертный пожал плечами и обезоруживающе улыбнулся. – Я могу по… слушать и по… пробовать понять. Ты меня вы… слушал – стало легче. Хотя ты тоже ни-че-го не сделал.

– Напомни мне, когда ты перевка… переквафи… решил стать психолгом вместо рок-музыканта?

– На том ста… кане, который был до этого стакана… – он ткнул пальцем в свой недопитый виски. – Когда пе… решел на другой уровень.

«Какой же ты засранец!» – подумал Кроули и скривился. Раньше надо было соображать, к чему может привести в случае с этим вот та искренняя безграничная сентиментальная симпатия к собутыльнику, которая наступает на следующем уровне опьянения. А теперь придется справляться по ситуации. Самое паршивое в ней пока заключалось в том, что рассказать хоть кому-нибудь Кроули на самом деле очень хотелось. И сидящий напротив эмпат усиливал это желание раз этак в пять.

– Можешь… начать с того, как его зовут.

– Пчему его?.. Кого его?.. – не очень убедительно изобразил недоумение Кроули.

– Потому… что ты о нем все время го… воришь?.. Весь прошлый разго… вор и за этот уже раз пять… или семь?.. – ответил звездный паршивец и в очередной раз предельно искренне улыбнулся. Сволочь.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> В 1973 году Кроули, конечно, скорее говорил бы про "риск-менеджмент", а не про "кризис-менеджмент". И это лучше описывает то, что он сделал с М25, например. Но автору не нравится, как громоздко звучит "менеджер по управлению рисками" на русском, поэтому он пошел на фактическую ошибку ради благозвучия.


	3. Chapter 3

Оставшийся вечер Кроули помнил фрагментарно, что было и к лучшему: он бы, наверное, в ужасе развоплотился, если бы его память сохранила все, что он успел наговорить. Именно разговоры все последующие годы выгребали Кроули сильнее всего, хотя и в целом это было похоже на один сплошной сюрреалистический пиздец, которого, по-хорошему, не стоило делать никогда. Ни с ангельской точки зрения, ни с человеческой, ни с демонической – вообще ни с какой. С точки зрения здравого, еб его за ногу, смысла не стоило.

– Слшком быстро! – трагически восклицал Кроули, зачем-то улегшись смертному на плечо. – И пртом я не прста… пердста… понятия не имею, как ему не быстро. Он до сих пор зовет все проигрватели пластинок граммфонами! Сто лет? Двести? А что птом? – он поднял голову и вопросительно уставился на собеседника. – Я спршиваю, что птом? Ни-и-ичего не пменяется хоть чрез тыщу лет! Тогда зчем?.. И пчему быстро?.. Вот пьем мы точно быстро… – подвел он итог и вылил остатки виски из бутылки в стакан. Кажется, это все еще была та же самая, первая бутылка. А может, уже вторая. В таком случае, пили они точно быстровато.

– Я был бы рад… если бы смной слу… чилось такое… – мечтательно изрек звездный мальчик, воздев глаза к потолку.

– Ты свсем ебнулся?.. – участливо и очень искренне спросил Кроули, заглянув ему в глаза.

– Не-ет, – Он помотал головой, улыбнувшись, как блаженный. Хотя он им и был… даже как-то неправильно, что в Рай не попадет. Впрочем, что во всей этой сраной системе устройства бытия вообще было правильно?.. Херня сплошная. И все, что с самим Кроули случилось – тоже херня. С другой стороны, какого ангела Кроули делать в ангелах с такими подходами к Божественному, мать его, Плану?.. Не просто херня, а еще и сложная, как ебучая головоломка. Непостижимая, чтоб Ее.

– Это должны быть… та-а-акие сильные чус… тва! – продолжил тем временем блаженный. – Такие насто… ящие. О-огромные. Пчти бес… конечные. Как космос. Бес-ко-неч-ность и звезды. Я бы хотел. По… чуст… вовать такое.

Эту часть разговора Кроули всегда хотелось забыть особенно сильно. Но помнил он ее всегда омерзительно ясно. Единственное, что его спасало – что он каждый раз очень тщательно не вдумывался в ее смысл.

Когда сам Кроули перешел на следующий, сентиментальный, уровень опьянения, он очень упорно принялся впихивать в смертного адрес магазина Азирафеля. И долго пытался хотя бы относительно разборчиво записать его на огрызке линованой бумаги, старательно фокусируя расплывающееся зрение.

– Он тже кнжки любит… Тебе пнравитс. Тлько не пытайс их у него купить, если хочшь пгврить нрмально! – принялся наставлять Кроули, всучив звездному мальчику в руку бумажку с наконец-то дописанным адресом.

– Это ведь… не чтоб мы просто по… блтали?.. – сосредоточенно уставившись на бумажку, спросил смертный паршивец, который даже в задницу пьяным продолжал быть чересчур догадливым и сообразительным.

– Слшай, Дэвид… – вкрадчиво сказал Кроули, приобняв его со спины. – Раз уж ты мне вришь, как полный прдурок… Пверь. В стуации, кгда тебе пкажется, что впще ни долбаного хрена тебе не пмжет, взьми эту блядскую бмажку – и чеш-ш-ши по адрсу, кторый на ней нписан. Это пмжет. Можеш-шь щ-щитать, что я дарю тбе спсительное чудо. На смом деле, так и есть.

Дэвид рассеянно сунул бумажку в карман, а Кроули досадливо подумал: «Потеряет. Продолбет, как пить дать!» – и немедля для верности впихнул адрес прямо ему в голову. Надежно, чтобы даже алкогольной амнезией не взяло. Вообще ничем.

В какой-то момент они пошли искать Джима, то есть, Игги, которого Дэвид, разумеется, называл Джимом. Или не его, а Мика… Они совершенно точно обсуждали обоих, сперва с музыкальной, а потом – с сугубо человеческой точки зрения. А после отправились кого-то из них искать, постановив, что с ним должно стать намного веселее. Ни тот, ни другой находиться не желали, и они некоторое время бродили среди перетекшей в последние стадии разгула вечеринки, допивая виски из горла и продолжая вести задушевные беседы.

– Руссо – пркрасно… душный длбоеб. Не будь таким! – вещал Кроули, когда они оказались в каком-то полутемном коридоре, который вел в комнату, где они еще не были.

– Это ведь не… плхо… хо… теть хо… рошего… – возразил Дэвид, нетвердо опершись на Кроули сбоку. Не то чтобы сам Кроули был сейчас хорошей устойчивой подпоркой, так что они уверенно накренились к стене коридора и наконец-то относительно уверенно зафиксировались об нее боком Кроули.

– Блгими нмерениями вымщено… сам знаешь что! – Кроули назидательно поднял палец вверх.

– А ты ду… мал об этом… всерь… ез?..

– О чем?..

– Какие на-ме-ре… ния куда ведут… Какие… правда хо… рошие… а какие… вроде да, а потом нет… – пояснил Дэвид, распластавшись по Кроули так, будто тот был кроватью с ортопедическим матрасом. – Это на… сущный вопрос! По… томучто у меня как раз одно есть… – после чего, самым наглым и внезапным образом, качнулся к лицу Кроули и очень недвусмысленно поцеловал его в губы.

– Это тчн плхое! Хуже, чем мне дверять, – выпалил Кроули, резко хватанув ртом воздуха, потому что перед этим вообще дышать перестал, а говорить, не дыша, не получалось. И уставился в два разных глаза, глядящие на него в упор. На тот, который был здоров, падал свет из проема в начале коридора, высветляя его почти до прозрачности, а тот, который с расширенным значком, казался почти черным в полутьме. И это было странным образом красиво. Кроули крайне редко впечатляли тела смертных, и ему ни хрена не нравилось, что он сейчас об этом думает. Следовало бы прекратить все немедля ко всем свиньям и идти искать Джима дальше. Но он стоял на месте, продолжая подпирать собой одновременно стену и Дэвида и таращиться ему в глаза.

– Или нет… или нет… – проворковал самый невыносимый засранец Британии обволакивающе-сладким тоном.

Кроули такой отлично знал, сам замечательно умел им разговаривать, когда надо было подбить смертных на какую-нибудь выдающуюся пакость. Посложнее поцелуев с демонами, конечно. Кроули вообще обычно с людьми не целовался, очень редко, в последний раз – в пятнадцатом веке с Леонардо, примерно в таком же состоянии, как сейчас. Но с кучей других смертных он даже пьяным в стельку целоваться ни малейшего желания не имел. Может, у него фетиш на гениальных паршивцев?.. И на доебчивых эмпатов. Хотя ангел, конечно, был больше любого фетиша… больше вообще всех фетишей. Ангел был… ангел. А чего был Дэвид – Кроули в душе не ебал. Он и с Леонардо-то до сих пор не определился, у него в таких местах всегда возникали сложности. Хотя тот всю жизнь называл Кроули «другом», сочинив концепцию пьяных поцелуев с друзьями за несколько столетий до того, как про нее стали любить рассказывать анекдоты.

– По… моему, тебе это нужно… – все тем же елейным голосом сообщил Дэвид, и Кроули снова ненадолго ощутил теплые губы на своих губах.

– Чш-што – это?.. – прошипел он, старательно не забывая дышать.

– По-ни-ма-ние… что ты можешь нра… виться другим… прст так… Иск. Ренне. От этого тоже… станет легче…

– Все же ты ебнутый, – вывел Кроули и растекся спиной по стене, ощущая, что не в силах сопротивляться. Он слишком много выпил. И слишком много успел почувствовать всякого за последние… два?.. три?.. четыре часа?..

И еще, хотя Кроули очень не хотел этого признавать даже перед самим собой, «нравиться просто так» было на удивление приятно. Пускай даже он нравился совершенному утопырку, которого, по всему, не смутило бы, прими Кроули прямо сейчас посреди коридора змеиный облик. Он уже достаточно понял, чтобы примерно представлять себе возможный ход мысли… Наверное, Дэвид бы тогда радостно промурлыкал что-нибудь вроде: «Вау, у тебя теперь два члена, как интересно!» Есть ли у него сейчас хоть один, Кроули никак не мог сообразить – и не был уверен, что хочет доводить до момента, когда этот вопрос станет иметь ключевое значение.

Вообще-то он по-прежнему считал, что лучше все прекратить прямо сейчас, во избежание… чего-нибудь… Но целоваться было на удивление приятно – и поэтому перестать никак не получалось. Длинные пальцы, совершающие сложное путешествие по поверхности тела Кроули, тоже вызывали сплошь приятные ощущения – настолько острые и горячие, что, кажется, член у Кроули сейчас все-таки был. И, гадство. Он понимал. Что паршивцу Дэвиду тоже все очень нравится – по частому дыханию, по тому, как он прижимался теснее и по отвратительно довольной физиономии в те короткие моменты, когда они друг от друга слегка отлеплялись.

«Интересно, что там в Аду положено за совращение демонов?..» – обреченно подумал Кроули, сползая по стене вниз, потому что на него нахлынуло непойми откуда взявшееся облегчение. Такое сильное, что он чуть снова дышать не перестал. С этим эмпатическим засранцем, который его совершенно не боялся, что бы Кроули ни делал, ни говорил о себе и ни показывал – вдруг оказалось можно расслабиться. И, чтоб ему провалиться, Кроули до этой секунды даже не представлял, как ему этого не хватало… И наверняка на трезвую голову все будет выглядеть куда хуже, но сейчас ему было хорошо.

Дальнейшие воспоминания потонули в тумане, ничего, кроме этого абстрактного телесного и чувственного «хорошо», по себе не оставив. Кроули, впрочем, знал, что из коридора они в итоге все-таки выбрались и, как ни в чем не бывало, продолжили поиски Джима и Мика. И даже преуспели.

Это было последнее, что Кроули удавалось вспомнить: как Джима они все-таки нашли, а потом как-то оказались на улице и шлялись среди предрассветной серости по Сохо, распевая, совершенно внезапно, «Правь, Британия, морями!». И участие Игги делало их с Дэвидом нетрезвое исполнение окончательно чудовищным, потому что он случайным образом добавлял в конце некоторых строчек «еб твою мать» выразительным басом.

Когда они оказались на соседней от ангельского магазина улице, Кроули внезапно наглухо перекрыло – и он всерьез вознамерился «зайти в гости» и «поговорить наконец начистоту». Слава всем силам Ада, эти двое его удержали, в какой-то момент –практически силком. А Кроули им этими самыми силами Ада грозился и заявлял, что ни один смертный не может противостоять воле зла, но, по счастью, ничего начудесить был уже не в состоянии, только случайно слегка впечатал Джима в ближайший фонарный столб.

Потом Дэвид убеждал его, что магазин и Азирафель из него и завтра никуда не денутся, а на трезвую голову Кроули сможет формулировать свои признания намного лучше. А Джим рассказывал, что «все бабы, с которыми он пытался объясниться спьяну, теперь с ним вообще не разговаривают». Этот веский аргумент подействовал, и Кроули, который только что был предельно возмущен их поведением, проникся горячей (или горячечной) благодарностью за то, что его остановили. И обещал похлопотать за них обоих перед начальством, когда понадобится.

Очнулся Кроули на следующий день ближе к вечеру, у себя в квартире, совершенно не помня, как до нее добрался. Он бы предпочел забыть и все остальное, но отдельные куски этой невообразимой ночи вгрызлись ему в память намертво, навсегда став частью картины его многообразного и местами совершенно кошмарного жизненного опыта.

Впрочем… Дэвид, как самый выдающийся засранец, оказался прав во всем, и, одновременно с желанием вытравить эти воспоминания из памяти отбеливателем, Кроули от них, странным образом, делалось легче. Хотя их беседы были чудовищны, вся эта херня с поцелуями в коридоре не лезла вообще ни в какие ворота, а попытку Кроули вторгнуться под утро в магазин Азирафеля следовало включить в антологию пьяного идиотизма отдельным, особо почетным примером. Будто Кроули, позволив себе за один день дохрена всего, чего не позволял сотнями лет, сбросил из воображаемого мешка с камнями, который давил на него так же, как на Дэвида давила слава, несколько штук. Насовсем. И мешок больше не был таким тяжелым.

И еще – будто теперь каждый раз, когда Кроули начинало казаться, что происходит кромешный пиздец, один совершенно чокнутый смертный кладет ему руку на плечо, говорит: «Да ладно тебе!» – и улыбается своей блаженной улыбкой до ушей. Кроули был уверен, что ровно так, или почти так, он бы и отреагировал, узнай о случившемся. За время всех событий безумной вечеринки Дэвид смог его в этом полностью и стопроцентно убедить.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Если вдруг кому интересно представить (или, паче чаяния, воспроизвести) - по авторскому мнению, Игги на английском добавляет в конце строчек for fuck's sake:
> 
> While thou shalt flourish great and free, for fuck's sake,  
> The dread and envy of them all.


	4. Chapter 4

После того чокнутого вечера они не виделись долго. Кроули попросту, назовем это так, разумно остерегался общения, которое могло завести… мало ли куда могло! В места еще более странные и опасные, чем предыдущее. Если уж честно, первое время Кроули остерегался не очень разумно и несколько раз порывался добраться до Дэвида и стереть ему к хренам собачьим все воспоминания о последней встрече. Может, он, как и сам Кроули, запомнил все только частично и у него в голове не было ничего лишнего и опасного… А может, было! И мало ли, что эта дурная голова могла придумать и сделать с имеющимися воспоминаниями. Не то чтобы Кроули представлял себе какие-то конкретные неприятные последствия, просто волновался на всякий случай.

А потом он припоминал, как тщательно вкручивал Дэвиду в голову сведения про магазин Азирафеля и про бумажку с адресом – и решал, что стирание памяти вполне может подождать до семьдесят седьмого. Когда этот адрес перестанет быть настолько нужным. Просто надо следить за ним повнимательнее, издалека – ну, чтобы убедиться, что у Кроули не возникнет никаких неприятностей из-за того, что он смертному наболтал. Больше ни за чем. В остальном – Кроули сделал, что мог. Дал отличный совет про Сибирь, которым даже воспользовались. И пресловутую бумажку. Чего еще? Он, в конце концов, демон, а не нянька для рок-музыкантов. И вообще не нянька. Азирафель на нее походил намного больше, если уж на то пошло, так что Кроули направил Дэвида куда надо.

Мысль о том, что звездный засранец может ляпнуть чего-нибудь лишнего и опасного ангелу, Кроули в голову не приходила в принципе. Зачем бы ему?.. Он туда свои проблемы решать придет, ему будет не до того. Если еще придет, конечно… Кроули просто дал ему возможность, которой Дэвид мог и не воспользоваться. Свобода воли, позволяющая смертным создавать их потрясающие штуки, периодически отлично позволяет им также свести себя в могилу, не воспользовавшись ни единым шансом выкарабкаться. Или же свести себя с ума.

На дворе стоял семьдесят пятый год, «Флойды» выпустили новый альбом – и вместе с его обсуждениями до Кроули долетели и слухи о том, что стало с Сидом. Он на всякий случай проверил и довольно быстро убедился, что это не пустые слухи. И что поправить уже нихрена ничего не выйдет. Даже если Сид никогда больше на милю не подойдет ни к какой наркоте – ему больше уже и не надо. Тела смертных были такими хрупкими и недолговечными и так легко ломались… Мозги тоже, будучи частью физической оболочки. Кроули, конечно, мог многое починить. Хотя, опять же, это было совершенно не демоническое дело, и он обычно такими вещами не занимался, оставляя их Азирафелю, которому они куда больше шли – но мог. Многое, но далеко не все. Как мог уже полвека беречь свою «Бентли» не только от мелких царапин, но и от серьезных вмятин. Но вряд ли сумел бы что-то сделать, если бы, не приведи Преисподняя, у нее полностью оторвало подвеску и перекорежило кузов, или что-нибудь в таком роде. Точнее, она бы продолжала ехать чудом до тех пор, пока Кроули продолжает безостановочно творить его. А потом развалилась бы окончательно.

Бывший музыкант Сид Барретт тоже мог бы чудом прийти в себя на время и оставаться в себе, пока оно поддерживается демонической или ангельской волей – а потом, скорее всего, стал бы овощем на всю оставшуюся жизнь. Или вовсе умер сразу. Там, внутри покореженного тела с еще более покореженными мозгами, по-прежнему находилась все та же душа, и с ней можно было выйти на контакт напрямую, минуя телесные поломки. Но она больше не могла сделать почти ничего. Ни разговоров с друзьями, ни новых песен, ни шуток, ни связных мыслей – одни эфирные эманации, которые человеческие души при жизни почти не умели превращать во что-то внятное. Для этого была предназначена материальная оболочка, а она больше не работала.

Кроули подумал, что это в каком-то смысле хуже смерти. И еще – что представлять, как с Дэвидом случится что-то подобное, ему не страшно, а скорее мерзко. Как вспоминать о XIV веке и некоторых моментах Первой и Второй мировых войн. Отвратительно думать, что смертные могут творить с самими собой что-то подобное. Кроули, конечно, приписал себе в отчетах и Вторую мировую, и испанскую инквизицию – но на деле никогда не стал бы подбивать людей на что-то подобное. Злу, с его точки зрения, следовало быть похожим на мгновенный яд, незаметно подлитый в тарелку с супом. А сползание в вязкое болото деградации было больше похоже на суп, который забыли убрать в холодильник – и он безнадежно и бездарно стух. И отвратительно пах на всю кухню. Кроули запросто простил бы Дэвиду, если бы тот не стал новым Эсхилом, если бы он не выпустил больше ни единой пластинки после «Зигги Стардаста» и переселился на ферму в Суррее, чтобы выращивать помидоры. А вот такого – простить бы, пожалуй, не смог никогда.

Вернувшись из Кембриджа, где с переменными успехом обретался теперь Сид, Кроули мрачно надрался, заставляя проигрыватель гонять в случайном порядке по кругу “All the Young Dudes”, “Space Oddity” и “Rock’n’roll Suicide”. На очередном «О нет, любовь моя, ты не одинок...» он не выдержал и запустил в проигрыватель недопитой бутылкой. Раздолбав его без надежды на восстановление. До состояния мозгов Сида Барретта. А на следующий день сделал так, чтобы один там засранец в ближайшее время по чудесному стечению обстоятельств оказался в Лондоне, в Сохо, прямо напротив одного там букинистического магазина. Наверняка. Без шансов отлынить и без вариантов.

Подействовало это совсем не так, как Кроули ожидал. То бишь, он не заметил, чтобы у Дэвида стало сильно лучше с головой и душевным равновесием. Зато в следующем году он выпустил самый восхитительный и невыносимо чудовищный альбом, который Кроули только доводилось видеть. Музыка была просто отличной, даже лучше, чем обычно. Но, взявшись его слушать, уже ко второму треку Кроули заподозрил, что из их разговоров в тот вечер хренов эмпат запомнил не так уж мало, к третьему – что до Азирафеля он все-таки дошел и, освежив воспоминания, частично ими вдохновился, когда все это понаписал. К последней песне Кроули понял, что можно больше не бояться страшных последствий их с Дэвидом прошлых бесед: они уже наступили, в виде этой замечательной пластинки. И что переслушивать ее он не будет никогда, по меньшей мере, трезвым. В первой части он, конечно, оказался полностью неправ, а вот во второй – прав абсолютно.

В том же году, после очередного визита в Британию, Дэвид стремительно свалил из Америки в Европу – Кроули подозревал, что не без помощи и поддержки Азирафеля. Так что долбаная бумажка наконец подействовала, как надо. И совет куда-нибудь свалить – тоже. Уточнять у ангела он не стал: он вообще не представлял, как с ним на эту тему заговаривать после чудовищного альбома. К семьдесят седьмому, в полном согласии с предсказаниями Кроули, паршивца наконец попустило. А вот Кроули, по всему, не очень. Он с опаской слушал новые пластинки, опасаясь очередных открытий. И то и дело вознамеривался все-таки расспросить Азирафеля, о чем они там, во имя Сатаны, беседовали. И каждый раз передумывал, потому что показывать ангелу, что ему до этого есть дело, было еще некомфортнее, чем пребывать в неведении. Тем более, тот вел себя совершенно как обычно. И свежие песни Дэвида тоже ничем не настораживали. Просто Кроули зачем-то продолжал дергаться.

К началу восьмидесятых он наконец пришел к нескольким важным выводам. Во-первых, что не стоит рассказывать никаким смертным по пьяни того, что не был бы готов рассказать им трезвым. Во-вторых, что Дэвид теперь отлично справится с собой и своей жизнью не только без его, но и без ангельской помощи. В-третьих, что хватит париться: он, может, и забыл уже давно об одном из многочисленных эпизодов своей бурной молодости. И Азирафель тоже забыл, кто там к нему в магазин заходил несколько лет назад. Это у Кроули паранойя из-за сложностей с адскими силами и неразрешимых ситуаций с ангелами. Но если поменьше обо всем этом думать, она постепенно сойдет на нет.


	5. Chapter 5

Снова они встретились в середине девяностых. Кроули к тому моменту настолько расслабился, что даже сходил к Дэвиду на пару концертов – конечно, с ним никоим образом не сталкиваясь. И как раз собирался на днях пойти на очередной. Но пока что он шлялся по лондонским моллам – не для того, чтобы что-то купить, конечно: Кроули одежду в принципе не покупал, не видя смысла так морочиться. Просто втыкал в осенние модные тенденции, на случай если ему захочется что-нибудь из них потом воспроизвести. Приближался Хэллоуин, и везде воцарились тыквы и всякие страшные зловещие штуки. Кроули любил ходить по магазинам в это время: было какое-то особое изысканное удовольствие в том, чтобы шляться среди готичного антуража, понимая, что самый аутентичный готичный антураж здесь – ты сам. Но об этом никто не догадается.

Он как раз остановился у очередной витрины, чтобы ее поразглядывать, когда у него прямо над ухом раздалась отвратительно знакомая фраза с отвратительно знакомыми интонациями:

– Классная у тебя прическа.

– Еб твою… – Кроули резко обернулся и уперся взглядом в широченную довольную улыбку из-под надвинутой на лицо кепки.

Прежде, чем до него окончательно дошло, что происходит, его очень дружелюбно и совершенно бесцеремонно сгребли в охапку. Кроули похлопал Дэвида по спине неловким растерянным жестом, медленно осознавая, что нихрена, похоже, о нем не забыли, как о мимолетном событии юности. Совершенно нет. И что он по этому поводу отчего-то вовсе не злится и не нервничает. И даже, возможно, испытывает что-то, напоминающее радость от встречи…

– А… ты здесь откуда? – задал Кроули предельно идиотский вопрос, когда невыносимое смертное создание наконец прекратило выражать свою радость от встречи, очень даже бурную. Будто это не сам Кроули вчера материализовал у себя в бумажнике билет на стадион Уэмбли, на понятно чье выступление. И даже деньги за него в билетной кассе – тоже материализовал.

– Шампунь зашел купить. Или ты про гастроли?..

– Про гастроли я и сам знаю, – отмахнулся Кроули, напустив на себя максимально невозмутимый вид.

– Собирался заглянуть на концерт?.. – спросил Дэвид, наклонив голову набок и продолжая сиять такой ослепительной улыбкой, что хотелось поискать у него за ухом выключатель.

– А почему бы, собственно, нет? – продолжил Кроули изображать невозмутимость. – Новый альбом очень интересный.

Дэвид изобразил такое выразительное удивление, что обе его брови уползли высоко под козырек кепки.

– О, поздравляю! Ты – один из немногих, кто не назвал его странным.

– Это же твой альбом! Нормальный такой твой альбом… – пожал плечами Кроули, добавив про себя: «По сравнению с тем, семьдесят шестого года, вообще что угодно нормально».

Ответом ему, разумеется, был взрыв искреннего хохота. А потом Дэвид внезапно сказал:

– Пойдем пить кофе, – будто не предлагал, а констатировал свершившееся: что они сейчас возьмут и пойдут. «У него наглость, что ли, с годами в геометрической прогрессии растет?» – подумал Кроули. – Больше ничего предложить, увы, не могу: я себе из всех стимуляторов оставил только никотин и кофеин.

– И слава Небесам и Преисподней, – поддержал Кроули это в высшей степени разумное в случае Дэвида решение.

– Вот поэтому я и должен тебе кофе. Гм, надо думать, я тебе куда сильнее обязан… но надо же с чего-то начинать. Как минимум, кофе я тебя могу напоить прямо сейчас.

«Начинать! Нечистые силы и все владыки Ада!» – ужаснулся Кроули, а потом делано изумился вслух:

– Чем это обязан?..

– М-м-м… даже не знаю. Жизнью? Рассудком? Тремя отличными букинистическими книжками?

«Блядь!» – мысленно воскликнул Кроули, пытаясь вместить в голову истинные масштабы трагедии, о которых неоспоримо свидетельствовал тот факт, что ангел отдал этому паразиту целых три книги. Три! Не одну даже!

– Тут рядом одно место есть… – решил он взять инициативу в свои руки. Раз уж так получилось, Кроули нужно выяснить все подробности. Наконец-то. Хотя бы через двадцать лет.

Хотя кафе и было недалеко, идти ногами Кроули было откровенно лень. Сам он туда, может, просто переместился бы, а так – они поехали. Дэвид отвесил комплимент машине, а оказавшись внутри, принялся рыться в стопке дисков, лежащих на панели, сопровождая все это комментариями:

– О, Лу… Ага. Понятно. Шопен! О, а вот и я… приятно полежать рядом с Шопеном. Снова Лу! Если сейчас не найду еще один свой диск, начну к нему ревновать…

Кроули от неожиданности сдавленно кашлянул.

– …как артист к артисту, – закончил этот засранец после выразительной, прямо-таки театральной паузы и продолжил перебирать пластинки как ни в чем ни бывало. – О, какая вещь! Гм… Угу-у. Ух ты, я выигрываю у Лу со счетом три-два! А вот это я не слышал… Почему я этого не слышал?..

Кроули мельком покосился на обложку. Это оказался сборник какого-то латиноамериканского рок-андеграунда, который он из любопытства приобрел месяца полтора назад. А потом про него забыл – и он так и валялся в Бентли внизу стопки с музыкой. А значит, его судьба давно была решена.

– Сейчас заиграет Under Pressure, – предсказал Кроули, когда Дэвид сунул диск в проигрыватель. Тот смерил заинтересованным взглядом сперва Кроули, потом магнитолу, потом, когда заиграли первые ноты басовой партии, – снова Кроули. – Я хорошо знаю свою машину, – пожал плечами демон и сам с любопытством покосился на Дэвида, ожидая реакции.

– О, привет! – жизнерадостно воскликнул тот и осторожно провел ладонью по приборной панели. – Я тоже рад познакомиться!

– Ей нравятся комплименты. И «Квины», – со вздохом сказал Кроули, смиряясь с тем, что за последние двадцать лет удивить чертова паршивца стало еще труднее. Похоже, практически нереально. И все же… что именно он из той ночи запомнил?.. И какие выводы сделал? И о чем они с Азирафелем говорили, когда тот ему книжки дарил?

Впрочем, сразу он этого выяснять не стал, да и вообще заговаривать на ключевые темы: ему нужно было подготовиться и сформулировать поудачнее. Так что они некоторое время сидели и пили кофе, обсуждая сперва последний альбом Дэвида, потом – Nine Inch Nails, с которыми он сейчас гастролировал и о солисте которых отзывался с прямо-таки отеческой заботой. Что ж, Дэвид вполне дожил до возраста, когда можно проявлять отцовские чувства к подрастающим поколениям. И его, разумеется, ни хрена не смущал тот факт, что Кроули не стал выглядеть ни на день старше с тех пор, когда они в последний раз виделись. Хотя тогда сам Дэвид был подрастающим поколением. Это нервировало. А формулировка получше никак не находилась. Поэтому в конце концов Кроули решился и спросил прямо:

– Что ты вообще запомнил с того вечера, когда мы в последний раз виделись?

– Что ты отлично целуешься, – с лучезарной невозмутимостью изрек засранец галактического масштаба и закурил очередную сигарету.

Кроули волевым усилием смог не подавиться кофе, но с достаточно остроумным ответом сразу не нашелся, так что на несколько мгновений завис с чашкой в руке.

– Как минимум, еще адрес букинистического магазина, – наконец с сарказмом пробурчал он и получил очередную порцию искреннего жизнерадостного смеха.

– На самом деле, практически все, кроме того, как мы все-таки умудрились найти Джима, – немного помолчав, ответил Дэвид, задумчиво уставившись куда-то в пространство. – Ты не помнишь, как мы нашли Джима?..

– Не-а, ни хрена не помню…

– Он тоже не помнит, я спрашивал. Увы, это навсегда останется одной из неразрешимых загадок в истории рок-музыки, – он выразительно развел руками и с самым серьезным видом добавил: – О которой никто даже не узнает. Потому что я почти никому почти ничего об этом не рассказываю.

– Почти?.. – Кроули состроил мрачную мину.

– Ну, я должен был объяснить мистеру Феллу, откуда у меня взялся адрес его магазина, так, чтобы он понял, что я не отбирать у него книги пришел…

– А…

– Да ладно тебе! – изрек Дэвид ровно с той заботливо-ободряющей интонацией, которую Кроули десятки раз воспроизводил у себя в голове. – Я не собираюсь болтать лишнего, я не собираюсь даже лезть разбираться в подробностях и пытаться понять, как все это устроено. Как ты устроен, как вы устроены… Мне достаточно знать о вас, как о факте реальности. Это приятное знание. В первый и последний раз я попытался куда-то влезть и разобраться в семьдесят шестом. Мне тогда казалось, что это мне что-то даст… новые возможности. И это была дурь, во всех смыслах. Реальность не нужно развинчивать и копаться в мертвых запчастях, пытаясь понять принцип работы. Ей просто нужно радоваться, целиком, во всех ее многообразных проявлениях. Вот это – дает новые возможности. В общем, оно того не стоило.

– Ну, альбом хороший вышел, – возразил Кроули, когда переварил этот философско-утешающий монолог.

– Не думал, что ты оценишь…

Кроули вопросительно поднял бровь.

– Ты обычно не любишь, когда с тобой всерьез спорят. – Дэвид одарил его очередной улыбкой. Улыбаться он за это время тоже стал значительно невыносимее.

– Не напомнишь мне, о чем была суть спора?..

Не то чтобы Кроули вовсе не догадывался, но он сюда пришел ровно затем, чтобы перестать строить догадки и выяснить, как все на самом деле.

– О природе чувств. И бесчувственности.

В очередной раз мысленно назвав его засранцем, Кроули понял, что это не тот спор, который он готов возобновлять на трезвую голову. Поэтому изящно попытался оставить его фигурой умолчания, притом обозначив, что прекрасно понял, о чем речь, чтобы ему не вздумали дообъяснять.

– Ты к нему не заходил, кстати? – светским тоном осведомился он.

– М-гм, заходил, вот как раз вчера. Спрашивал, как у тебя дела.

– И что он сказал?

– Что ты в порядке.

– Ну, я и правда в порядке, как видишь.

– Хочешь сказать, тебе все-таки стало лучше?

Кроули подавил в себе желание крепко зажмуриться. Погружение в семьдесят второй год стало каким-то чересчур сильным. И это оказалось даже труднее, чем возвращаться к семьдесят шестому.

– Нет, – выдохнул он наконец.

– Значит, не совсем в порядке.

– С этим все еще ничего нельзя поделать. И я не понимаю, зачем мы снова об этом разговариваем, – твердо произнес Кроули.

– Знаешь… – задумчиво протянул Дэвид, щелкнув зажигалкой. – Если мне зачем и нужно было попадать во все те задницы, в которых я оказывался – так для того, чтобы понять, что лучше может стать всегда. Просто периодически для того, чтобы стало лучше, нужно сперва угодить в самую большую задницу из возможных.

– Самый темный час перед рассветом и бла-бла-бла… – отмахнулся Кроули.

– М-м-м, нет. Возможности для изменения. Они есть всегда, но бывают зарыты на такой глубине, на которую страшно нырять. Или просто не хочется. И ты их не видишь, пока жизнь не макнет тебя туда головой.

Дэвид был самым невероятным паршивцем, которого только можно себе вообразить. Кроули в очередной раз ясно понял это через двенадцать лет, когда получил корзинку с Антихристом. И решительно отправился искать на глубине случившейся задницы какие-нибудь возможности. Потому что у него, еб твою, правда появилась надежда, что они там есть… А потом, еще через одиннадцать лет, снова понял. Как никогда раньше. Но тогда, в кафе, не поверил конечно.

– Интересно знать, как ты стал таким непрошибаемым оптимистом? – скептически спросил Кроули, наморщив нос.

– С наркотиками завязал, – пожал плечами Дэвид и подозвал официанта, чтобы заказать еще два кофе.

Больше трудных тем они, по счастью, не поднимали: говорили о музыке, о культурных тенденциях, о компьютерах и о том, как те изменят человеческую жизнь. Увлекательные беседы, приятные – и к тому же совершенно безопасные. Кроули подумал, что эта часть общения кажется ему на удивление… комфортной. В отличие от той, дискомфортной насколько возможно. Но нельзя оставить только эту и убрать ту. Они – две части неделимого целого. Иначе Дэвид не был бы Дэвидом. Вот поэтому они и не общались так долго, хотя мало с кем из смертных было хотя бы в четверть так же интересно разговаривать.

– Оставь мне свой телефон, – внезапно попросил Дэвид, будто его мысли прочитал. Хотя вернее было сказать, эмоции ощутил. И безо всякого «будто». – А то, чего доброго, опять вздумаешь пропасть на двадцать лет.

«Наглый засранец», – констатировал Кроули. Но телефон дал, и даже до отеля его эмпатическую задницу подбросил. Может, Кроули просто хотелось поболтать еще немного… В конце концов, оставил он телефон или нет, а Дэвид сейчас в Америке жил. Куда Кроули совершенно не собирался.

– Почему нет? – разумеется, немедля любопытно осведомился Дэвид, когда о ней зашел разговор и Кроули сказал, что ни за что туда не поехал бы. – Там все… другое. Что-то хуже, что-то лучше, но всегда совсем иначе. И ты никогда не хотел немного пожить в Америке? Просто ради разнообразия.

– Не-а, – Кроули отрицательно мотнул головой. – Они слишком зациклены на себе. Настолько, что все, подвернувшееся им под руку, пытаются превратить в Америку.   
Не очень радующая меня перспектива. Поэтому я опасаюсь американцев.

– Не лишенная оснований концепция. Но меня, вроде, не превратили…

– Тебя?.. Тебя – нет, конечно. Слишком сложная конструкция, чтобы разобраться, как это сделать.

– О, благодарю! То есть, мне можно не опасаться американцев?

– Ты даже меня не опасаешься, какие уж там американцы… – пробурчал Кроули, ожидаемо услышав в ответ громкий искренний смех. Который не прервался даже оттого, что Бентли ровно в этот момент резко оттормозилась возле гостиницы. Потому что, если на то пошло, Дэвид вообще практически ничего не боялся. Удивительно даже, что Кроули удалось его тогда самолетами напугать.

– Тебя?.. Тебя – нет, конечно, – весело передразнил Дэвид его интонации. – Ты слишком сложная конструкция, чтобы мне не было, в первую очередь, ужасно любопытно.

Кроули со вздохом закатил глаза.

– И целуешься ты правда отлично. Я вполне всерьез сказал. Мне есть с чем сравнить, в конце концов. – Возникла звенящая пауза, посреди которой Кроули на плечо ненадолго легла ладонь, а потом Дэвид беззаботно сказал: – Ладно, увидимся! – и вышел из машины.

– А вот это последнее зачем было? Да еще и с уточнениями! – проворчал Кроули вслух, глядя сквозь лобовое стекло на удаляющуюся спину и раздраженно взъерошил волосы.

«Бля, опять же прическу менять придется…» – внезапно осенился он подозрением. И угадал, конечно.


	6. Chapter 6

Следующие двадцать лет воспоминаний о нем Кроули часто представлялись чем-то вроде фото с пленки, на которую время от времени делали кадры в течение очень долгого времени. Щелк – застывший момент, щелк – следующий, через пару лет, щелк – новый, всего четырьмя месяцами позже, щелк – очередной, спустя три с половиной года.

Вот Дэвид притаскивает его за сцену после того самого концерта на стадионе Уэмбли, чтобы со всеми там перезнакомить, представляя как «это мой приятель, кризис-менеджер» с таким лицом, будто шутит лучшую шутку десятилетия. Минут через сорок, или через час кто-то особо умный умудряется кокетливо спросить, зачем же Дэвид такого замечательного мистера Кроули раньше от них прятал.

– Мы просто очень давно не виделись, – беззаботно отзывается тот и, разумеется, немедля провоцирует заинтересованные вопросы, насколько давно. И отвечает с пугающей кристальной честностью: – С семьдесят второго.

– Шутишь?

– Шучу, конечно. На самом деле, он меня в семьдесят шестом на пару песен вдохновил, – продолжает Дэвид быть ошеломляюще честным.

– Да он тогда, наверное, еще в школе учился, ты прикалываешься!

– Конечно! Я вообще плохо помню, как тот альбом записывал. Поэтому могу сочинять что угодно.

Тут уже Кроули не выдерживает и чуть позже спрашивает его шепотом в сторонке:

– Что, правда не помнишь?

– Некоторые моменты… ну, вроде того, как именно мы Джима тогда нашли…

– М-м-м, тогда это не вранье. Ты ведь правда не помнишь, – догадывается Кроули, потому что сам постоянно так делает. Не то чтобы у него есть какие-то предубеждения против вранья, по идее, ему врать даже положено. Но если ты не врал, тебя нельзя и подловить на вранье, так ведь?..

– Абсолютно, – подтверждает Дэвид догадку, сияя, как начищенный металлический кофейник. – Я, как видишь, вообще очень честный.

– Да уж вижу!

– Это так устроено. Ты говоришь: «Мне явились сверхъестественные существа и велели переехать куда-нибудь из Лос-Анджелеса поскорее, и тогда я отправился в Берлин», – и все думают: «О, как забавно он пошутил! Ну, раз не хочет рассказывать правду, и хрен бы с ним».

– Ты так все это время делаешь?..

– Все двадцать пять лет. Или говорю, что плохо помню. Всегда срабатывает.

Вот они сидят в какой-то очередной лондонской кофейне где-то в районе Пикадилли, струйка дыма от сигареты Дэвида поднимается вверх, а Кроули бурчит:

– Меня вполне устраивает общаться с вами по отдельности. Почему я не могу общаться с вами по отдельности?.. – потому что пять минут назад додумался на свою голову спросить, рассказал ли Дэвид Азирафелю об их встрече. На что получил удивленное «Так ты ему ничего не говорил!», попытался срулить с темы и огреб предложение прошвырнуться завтра до ангельского книжного вместе, раз уж Кроули вовсе не переживает и не собирается ничего скрывать.

– Можешь, разумеется. А можешь и вовсе не общаться! – благостно соглашается Дэвид, и у него по всему лицу написано, что он знает и понимает намного больше, чем Кроули хотелось бы.

Возможно, даже больше, чем понимает сам Кроули, потому что он не очень-то догоняет, с чего ему так не хочется обсуждать все это с ангелом, зато очень хочется общаться с ними исключительно по отдельности. Мало ли, что этот паршивец знает со своей эмпатией, он же не рассказывает! Ну, поболтали бы вместе, чаю там попили… Что такого?.. Кроули понятия не имеет. Но продолжает очень сильно не хотеть.

Разумеется, он не говорит этого Дэвиду. И с ангелом, разумеется, упорно продолжает его не обсуждать.

Вот они встречаются накануне маленького лондонского концерта, на который Кроули твердо намерен попасть, и Дэвид как бы между делом говорит ему:

– Если что, можешь опоздать к началу, минут на пятнадцать. Я не расстроюсь.

А Кроули, как последний болван, не обращает на это внимания. И когда, явившись вовремя, слушает открывающую концерт “Wild is the Wind”, думает, что Дэвид все же феерический засранец. К тому же отвратительно заботливый. К тому же слишком дофига понимающий. Мог бы понимать и поменьше! Например, решить, что единственный кавер на этом альбоме Кроули уж точно не ебет, раз не имеет прямого к нему отношения… Мог бы, если бы не был Дэвидом.

Щелк, щелк, щелк. Кадр, кадр, кадр. Кофейни, лондонские улицы, концертные площадки, электронные письма.

– Терпеть не могу Пасху, – говорит Кроули.

– Из-за милых кроликов? – спрашивает Дэвид.

– Из-за паршивых воспоминаний, – отвечает он. В первый раз за полторы тысячи лет Кроули говорит это смертному, зная, что его поймут правильно. Услышат то, что он на самом деле имеет в виду. И его почему-то это радует.

Щелк, щелк, щелк. Кадр, кадр, кадр. Разговоры. Много разговоров. Чаще всего – тех, которые комфортные. В большинстве случаев. Но не всегда.

– «Герои» – это действительно песня про Тони, – говорит Дэвид, привычно щелкая зажигалкой.

– И про стену.

– И про стену…

– Про берлинскую?

– Ты сейчас похож на журналиста, – он смеется, очень громко и искренне, как всегда. – Считай это собирательным образом стены, а где-то даже и символическим, мы же о стихах говорим, в конце концов. Собирательный образ стены, собирательный образ влюбленных… Собранный из разных мест.

– А “Station to Station” – собирательный образ чего?

– Я плохо помню… – нахмурившись, отвечает Дэвид, а потом смеется еще громче. – Тебе не понравится ответ.

– Да ладно уж, раз мы в принципе начали этот хренов разговор…

– Поисков любви. Периодически – под видом поисков чего-то еще.

Кроули протяжно вздыхает.

– Я же предупреждал, что тебе не понравится…

– Ты правда считаешь, что демонов не существует?

Дэвид хохочет снова.

– Зачем ты читал мои интервью?

– Любопытствовал насчет технических деталей того, как быть абсолютно правдивым. Так что насчет демонов?..

– Этот ответ тебе еще больше не понравится. Так что давай сделаем вид, что я просто об этом забыл и спрашивать меня бесполезно.

Щелк, щелк, щелк. Кадр, кадр, кадр. Дэвид пропадает на время из-за проблем со здоровьем, Дэвид появляется снова и тащит Кроули на концерт «Флойдов», на котором выступает вместе с ними. «Блядство какое!» – думает Кроули, когда Дэвид начинает петь песню Сида Барретта. Потому что его ни хрена не должны волновать эти аллюзии через столько лет, когда они уже совершенно не актуальны. Но почему-то волнуют. Может, потому, что долбаные проблемы со здоровьем напомнили ему, как легко ломаются тела смертных.

Дальше кадры отщелкиваются на фоне приближающегося Апокалипсиса. Кроули долго думает, стоит ли говорить об этом с Дэвидом в принципе, не поговорит ли случайно с ним об этом Азирафель вместо Кроули, не лучше ли оставить его в блаженном неведении, не слишком ли многим он опять собирается делиться с одним эмпатическим засранцем, потому что тот слишком эмпатический… И в конце концов спрашивает:

– Что бы ты делал, если бы узнал, что мир катится в задницу?

– Ну, он туда перманентно катится, в каком-то смысле…

– Нет, совсем. Последние времена и все такое.

Дэвид смотрит на него долго и пристально, и Кроули кажется, что тот понял намек, но сказать наверняка нельзя, конечно.

– Когда-то я бы сказал, что хочу успеть еще что-нибудь написать… А сейчас – что я бы хотел проводить как можно больше времени с семьей. Может быть, вообще все время.

Щелчок. Кадр. «Как тебе мой новый альбом?» В самом деле, было бы удивительно, если бы он и правда ничего больше не написал, хоть и стал проводить много времени с семьей. Кроули проводит много времени с садовником Даулингов, хотя семьей это вряд ли можно назвать. Но он вряд ли стал бы проводить с ангелом настолько много времени, если бы не те слова Дэвида. Азирафелю он, разумеется, об этом не говорит: он до сих пор с ним эту тему не обсуждает и не собирается.

Кроули привычно думает о том, что Дэвид – космический засранец. И еще одну, свежую мысль: что к концу дней этот маленький круг событий замкнулся тоже… Кроули все-таки стал нянькой – и, сам не заметив как, начал прислушиваться к тому, что этот паршивец рассказывает ему о чувствах. Воистину, наступили последние времена.


	7. Chapter 7

«Возможно, я не успею досмотреть, чем все закончится», – он даже такие новости умудрился сообщить в своем неповторимом стиле. Так, что Кроули не сразу даже сообразил, в чем дело. А когда сообразил, полдня таращился из-за кустов в саду Даулингов на ангела и почти решился подойти поговорить, но потом все-таки не решился. Почему бы не дать Дэвиду самому сказать? Отправить бумажное письмо, по номеру магазина позвонить, или как они там связываются… В общем, Кроули подумал, что не стоит вот так внезапно встревать. А позже подумал, что не очень понятно, когда все-таки можно встрять не внезапно – может, они и правда письмами через Атлантику общаются, а те могут идти долго… Ну и наконец подумал, что если бы Азирафелю было нужно поговорить об этом, то он уж, наверное, подошел бы и поговорил. А раз не подошел, то…

В общем, вместо того чтобы обсудить все с Азирафелем, Кроули в конце концов молча придумал экстренный план, согласно которому Даулингам очень внезапно, но очень сильно и срочно понадобилось нанести короткий визит на родину. Ну и няню с собой прихватить, должен же кто-то смотреть за ребенком. Который, по счастью, был уже достаточно взрослым, чтобы не требовать постоянного присмотра. Так что няня вполне могла на время уйти по своим делам, чтобы Кроули мог нанести визит в клинику. Где еще можно поговорить с человеком, у которого серьезные проблемы со здоровьем, наедине, чтобы никто не помешал, кроме как в больнице?

– Я польщен! – Дэвид улыбался сейчас, кажется, даже ярче, чем обычно. Словно душа в три раза выразительнее проступала через истончившуюся, ставшую полупрозрачной физическую оболочку. И это был очень хреновый признак.

– В смысле?..

– Ты же не любишь американцев. Но согласился потерпеть их немного, чтобы со мной увидеться.

– А, я с ними работаю последние десять лет, привык, – ворчливо отмахнулся Кроули.

К этому моменту он уже успел разглядеть, что признак был совсем паршивым. Полностью. Абсолютно. Окончательно. А ворчание было его привычной стратегией, когда он не хотел чего-то показывать – например, что именно увидел. Потому что еще не решил, нужно ли Дэвиду знать, как не мог сразу решить насчет конца света. Надежда, как и утешения – были по ангельской части, а Кроули в этом не понимал вовсе ничего, он на других переживаниях смертных специализировался. Но, тем не менее, вот этого конкретного смертного лишать надежды не хотел… Хотя с Апокалипсисом, вроде, нормально вышло, но он был категорией более абстрактной, чем… Кроули на пару секунд даже пожалел, что не поговорил с Азирафелем и не взял его с собой, но потом представил, как весь этот разговор тонет в душераздирающей сентиментальности – и жалеть немедля перестал.

– Американцы, безусловно, нуждаются в хорошем кризис-менеджменте, – сказал Дэвид с тем самым предельно серьезным видом, с которым обычно изрекал самые ироничные и несерьезные вещи. – Если он, конечно, еще имеет смысл в нынешние времена.

– Ну, ты же альбом записал…

– Даже два. Кстати, ты первый, кто об этом узнал, поздравляю, официальный анонс только через неделю, – он снова улыбнулся, так, будто они не в больничной палате разговаривали, а в лондонском кафе. Как обычно. Он продолжал все делать как всегда, невзирая на конец света, рак печени и что угодно. – Это правильно, я думаю: если осталось не очень много времени – просто продолжать делать то, что тебе действительно нравится… И все-таки жаль, что я не успею досмотреть до конца с этой стороны бытия.

– Может, еще и не будет никакого конца, – буркнул Кроули. Маяться дальше про то, говорить или нет, кажется, смысла не было: Дэвид уже все прекрасно знал.

– Разумеется, – кивнул он. – Нет данности, есть возможности. У меня была возможность дожить досюда – и была другая, умереть в семьдесят пятом или семьдесят шестом. Или спятить. В какой-то момент она была намного вероятнее нынешней, но вот мы здесь… Я ведь тебя за это уже благодарил?..

– Раз сто.

– Это я правильно делал, если бы я спохватился сейчас и принялся благодарить второпях, вышло бы намного хуже. Я очень зря торопился в молодости, знаешь… ни к чему хорошему это не привело. Стоять на месте, впрочем, тоже паршивей некуда. Нужно просто делать то, что считаешь нужным, так, как считаешь правильным.

– А, это ты таким хитрым путем решил подвести меня к ценному совету на конец света? – спросил Кроули, наморщив нос, и Дэвид, конечно, тут же рассмеялся. Тише, чем обычно: на то, чтобы смеяться, нужны физические силы.

– Ты слишком много про меня понимаешь.

– Кто бы говорил!

– Но согласись, это забавно: столько написать про конец света – и совсем немного не дожить до того, чтобы на него посмотреть своими глазами.

– С чего ты взял, что не доживешь? – зачем-то спросил Кроули, хотя и сам знал, что…

– А у тебя есть чудесный способ продлить мои дни до конца дней?

– Нету. Я много могу, но далеко не все, – Кроули поморщился, осознав, что цитирует вслух собственные мысли сорокалетней давности. И ему это совершенно не нравится. – В мире есть только одно всемогущее существо, ну, ты понимаешь…

– Понимаю. Все пункты.

Кроули отвернулся к окну, за которым ярко горели рыжим осенние деревья, и вдруг сообразил, что ровно сегодня – двадцатилетняя годовщина их встречи в лондонском молле. Тут, в Америке, наверняка еще больше тыкв и готичных декораций кругом, у них проблемы с чувством меры…

– Я бы хотел что-нибудь сделать. Но не могу. И утешать не умею, я не Азирафель… Если ты сейчас ненадолго почувствуешь себя лучше – потом просто умрешь быстрее. И все.

– Слушай… – Кроули резко обернулся, чтобы уткнуться прямо в пронизывающий, достающий прямо до дна нематериальной сущности, взгляд эмпата. И понял, что Дэвид его сейчас попросит о чем-то таком, на что Кроули может не согласиться. Поэтому врубил свои способности на всю катушку, чтобы отказаться было как можно труднее. Засранец хренов! – Я делаю мюзикл…

«Блядь, может, ты еще и в кордебалете там танцуешь, в перерывах между курсами лечения?!» – мысленно изумился Кроули. Если у него самого было шило в заднице, то Дэвиду, похоже, разом выдали всю продукцию крупной слесарной мастерской за месяц.

– …Он почти готов, и вот его увидеть я как раз рассчитываю успеть. Но не уверен, что самочувствие мне позволит быть на премьере и выйти на сцену…

– То есть, ты хочешь, чтобы я помог тебе выйти на сцену в последний раз, чтобы потом ты, возможно, двинул кони прямо за кулисами?

– Согласись, это было бы красиво…

– Проклятый позер!

– Кто бы говорил!

Даулингам пришлось зачастить с поездками в США. В следующий раз они отправились туда через месяц, в конце ноября. Кроули пришел на премьеру и высидел все это гребаное представление от и до, стараясь как можно более внимательно следить, как там Дэвид, и как можно менее внимательно – за тем, что происходит на сцене. Потому что одно дело – смотреть на состояние его физического тела, и совсем другое – на содержимое его сознания, которое выливается прямо тебе на голову через этот занебесный спектакль, все целиком, а не частями, как обычно бывало в песнях.

Напоследок Дэвид решил оторваться по полной, выложив максимально честно самое сокровенное. И в определенный момент Кроули показалось, что он почти понял, в какой точке сходится в чудовищном альбоме семьдесят шестого года воспоминания об их разговоре с тем, что Дэвид писал там о самом себе… И что, возможно, Кроули до сих пор недооценивает глубину понимания себя этим эмпатическим паршивцем. Но он не готов ее дооценивать, точно не сейчас, он сюда по делу пришел.

С делом, впрочем, тоже как-то не задалось, потому что Кроули просто сидел и смотрел, как Дэвид выходит, кланяется, улыбается и светится через еще сильнее истончившееся тело. Будто все в порядке. И безо всякой чудесной помощи. Потому что нахрен ему не нужна эта помощь, он и сам может… Смертные порой способны творить вещи покруче любых чудес, особенно такие, как этот. Кроули в семьдесят втором году подарил себе лишних сорок лет удивительных вещей – и сейчас не жалел об этом ни капли. Он жалел о том, что двадцать из них наблюдал за этим издали… Какого небесного воинства они не общались двадцать лет? Какого они не общались с Азирафелем восемьдесят лет тогда? Причины, казавшееся существенными, сейчас выглядели такими мелкими на фоне приближающегося конца всего… Которого могло и не случиться, конечно… Кроули очень надеялся, что не случится… Но ему было не похвастать спокойствием Дэвида и его уверенностью, что все успел и сделал сколько мог. Для самого себя: адская работа сейчас тоже казалась несущественной, просто неизбежным обстоятельством жизни. Кроули ощущал, что себя в некоторых местах изрядно обделил, и это было как-то обидно.

Он впал в такую прострацию, что едва успел спохватиться, когда все со сцены ушли, и подорваться туда. Впечатляющие запасы прочности Дэвида не были бесконечными – и за сценой все-таки кончились… А Кроули обещал помочь, но все пошло не так – и вместо красивой смерти он обеспечил Дэвиду еще немного жизни. Совсем маленькое чудо, не доламывающее хрупкую человеческую телесную оболочку.

Кроули не стал подходить: они просто обменялись взглядами издали. А минут через пятнадцать он отправил сообщение: «Ты отлично справился и без моей помощи», – и с изумлением прочитал в ответ: «Спасибо». «За что?» – поинтересовался Кроули и, конечно, получил ответ еще хлеще: «За то, что высоко ценишь мое земное бытие». Ему очень хотелось закатить глаза, сделать селфи – и отправить без комментариев. Но, немного подумав, он все-таки написал: «Может, мне просто хотелось успеть еще разок поздравить тебя с днем рождения».

Потом, до отъезда Даулингов обратно в Британию, снова была больница. И разговоры. Может, на самом деле Кроули все сделал так, как сделал, ради этой еще одной, последней, порции разговоров.

– Ты бы хотел попасть в Рай? – спросил Кроули. Потому что теперь Дэвид мог бы. Со всякими музыкантами и художниками никогда нельзя было сказать наверняка до последнего, но теперь эта возможность была куда вероятнее, чем сорок лет назад.

– Я бы хотел… – задумчиво проговорил Дэвид. – Я бы хотел попасть на Альфу Центавра. Или куда-нибудь в этом роде… Это больше на меня похоже, правда?..


	8. Chapter 8

Каждый год шестого января у Кроули начинало портиться настроение. Процесс прогрессировал день за днем – и достигал своего пика к десятому числу. А потом все постепенно сходило на нет, и к середине месяца он был почти в порядке. Но десятого Кроули неизменно чувствовал себя отвратительно. По его личной шкале оценки, получше, чем на страстной неделе, но хуже, чем в начале мая. То есть, вообще-то, реально паршиво. «Ну, хорошо хоть не весной…» – мрачно думал Кроули вначале каждого года.

После несостоявшегося конца света лучше ни разу не стало, наоборот, сделалось только хуже, как-то… выразительнее, что ли, на фоне всего остального. Вот ты ворчишь на смертных, которые впали в предпраздничное безумие, и на ангела, который поддался их влиянию, вдыхая запах рождественского кекса и глинтвейна, в книжной лавке, из которой тебе никуда не надо уходить – то бишь, чувствуешь себя абсолютно довольным жизнью и все у тебя отлично. А вот ты через две недели заперся у себя в квартире и не хочешь видеть вообще никого, кроме оленя с бутылки Гленфиддиха. И не понимаешь даже, как так вышло… и сколько можно уже.

– Тебе бы понравилось, наверное, – сказал Кроули, сделав большой глоток виски. Не оленю, конечно, а этой вот физиономии на аутентично потрепанном конверте пластинки семьдесят шестого года. – Вся та хрень с кракеном и электростанциями. А особенно – концовка… Прямо в твоем духе: человечность побеждает бесчеловечность – и все счастливо уходят в закат, показав остальным средний палец. Сразу два средних пальца. Каждый. Было круто.

Ему почему-то именно сейчас сделалось ужасно обидно, что Дэвид не смог посмотреть на несостоявшийся Апокалипсис с этой стороны. Хотя тогда, три года назад, казалось, что это блажь какая-то… Но в Раю наверняка показывали только всякую Небесную ересь и пропустили все самое интересное. Они там, на Небесах, исключительно хорошо умеют портить удовольствие. И не только себе. Впрочем, еще обиднее было оттого, что Кроули не мог поделиться подробностями… так, чтобы его поняли, заливисто поржали в подходящих местах, отмочили пару шуток, до которых даже он своим демоническим мозгом не додумается, сказали пару умных мыслей, на которые он долго бы ворчал, а лет через пять вынужденно бы с ними согласился. И чего-нибудь про него самого тоже напонимали, на что он ворчал бы в пять раз сильнее… Ему этого ужасно не хватало. Он, стоило уже признать, скучал. Что с ним случалось редко. И ощущалось преотвратно.

– Ты кошмарный засранец, – упрекнул Кроули фото на обложке. – И с того света достанешь своей занебесной эмпатией… И постоянно оказываешься отвратительно прав. Особенно для смертного.

Кроули скривился и допил залпом весь виски в бокале. Сколько раз он так думал и иногда говорил даже – что ему и Азирафеля чересчур много, чтобы еще смертные тут… Врал, конечно. И про смертного паршивца этого, и про ангела, разумеется, тоже. Кроули врал, а Дэвид был невыносимо прав. Про самую глубокую задницу, в которой открываются новые возможности. А Кроули даже наворчать на него за это от всей души не мог. И за ту фразу дурацкую про Альфу Центавра, которая ему в мозг вгрызлась и так обратно и не выгрызлась. И за собственный совет свалить подальше. Точнее, за то, что Дэвид им умудрился воспользоваться куда удачнее Кроули. Потому что сваливал, чтобы вернуться. Зная, что вернется. Потому что не боялся ни хрена. А Кроули, как выяснилось, боялся очень даже… Про это он бы тоже ворчал, особенно выразительно. Если бы мог.

– Но когда тебе не отвечают, совершенно неинтересно, – сообщил Кроули конверту Station to Station и долил себе виски.

Ставить пластинку он был пока не готов. Обычно чтобы дозреть ему требовалось порций пять виски минимум, а он пил всего лишь третью. Это был четко выверенный, уже отработанный план: Кроули включал музыку, когда уже был в состоянии ее выносить – и к последней песне как раз мог злобно допивать из горла остатки второй бутылки. Но в этот раз привычной последовательности действий не суждено было осуществиться.

Кроули как раз дослушал звуки поезда и вспоминал один из тех немногих раз, когда они заводили разговор об этом клятом альбоме. Он тогда рассказывал Дэвиду, что видел первый показ «Прибытия поезда» – и это, с одной стороны, было довольно весело, наблюдать весь шум и панику, а с другой стороны, Кроули тогда всерьез впечатлился потенциалом кинематографа. И оказался совершенно прав на его счет! Потом они три часа обсуждали кино.

Песня медленно, как подъезжающий к станции паровоз, подползла к строчке про демона, когда в дверь постучали. А потом – позвонили. Кроули знал только одно существо в сотворенном мире, которое было способно выполнить эти действия ровно в такой последовательности. Потому что случайно, или от волнения, забыло, что дверные звонки придумали двести лет как. Кроули выключил музыку, скорбно воздел глаза к потолку и потащился к двери… Он об этом как-то не подумал: что теперь Азирафель может, если Кроули слишком долго не появлялся, вот так взять и прийти к нему домой.

Непредвиденная ситуация, в которой Кроули, честно говоря, понятия не имел, что делать. Он уже привык, что они эту тему не обсуждают, начал считать чем-то само собой и разумеющимся – и тоже не задумывался, что она может вдруг возникнуть, и… ему очень не хотелось чего-то там врать Азирафелю сейчас. Вообще никогда ничего ему не хотелось врать в принципе, потому что Кроули все еще был нервный после Апокалипсиса. Но и как говорить, что говорить… зачем говорить – Кроули не понимал.

– Здравствуй, Кроули! Как ты?! – с порога выпалил Азирафель, и вид у него был взволнованный. Слишком.

– Я в порядке. В целом, – честно ответил Кроули. Потому что, если смотреть в общем, он и правда был в норме. Только в некоторых частностях не очень.

– Ты с самого утра не отвечаешь на звонки. Я подумал, что-то случилось…

– Ничего не случилось! – протараторил Кроули, даже руками помахал для убедительности.

Вот с чего ангел названивать решил прямо утром?! Они только вчера вечером разговаривали… А теперь психует! Кроули бы и сам ему завтра позвонил… Он развернул вверх ладонь, в которую тут же влетел смартфон, и скривился, обнаружив на нем двадцать три пропущенных вызова. А ведь Азирафель еще наверняка на городской звонить пытался… Но его Кроули отключил. Вместе с автоответчиком. Он так делал только один день в году! Даже на Пасху ничего не выключал. В самом деле!

– А у тебя ничего не случилось?.. – Кроули нахмурился, сообразив, что ангел, может, вовсе не просто так названивает.

– Нет-нет, совершенно ничего, – теперь замахал руками уже Азирафель. – Просто… я подумал… сегодня десятое января, и…

Кроули на секунду зажмурился. Потом приоткрыл один глаз. Потом сообразил, что дома он без очков – и ангел прекрасно может видеть все эти манипуляции. Так что он резко распахнул оба глаза и уставился на Азирафеля. Тот выглядел примерно так же, как Кроули себя чувствовал: крайне растерянным. Очень хотелось привычно, напустив недоуменный вид, спросить, причем здесь десятое января – но это уже было бы практически вранье. Кроули отлично знал, причем, и знал, что ангел тоже в курсе. Азирафель обладал парадоксальной способностью: он мог запросто упустить новости за последние полторы сотни лет и вести себя так, будто они все еще в девятнадцатом веке – зато даты помнил идеально, как записная книжка. Правда, иногда путал юлианский календарь с григорианским… но в этот раз не ошибся. И с этим нужно было что-то делать теперь.

С одной стороны, Кроули все еще совершенно не представлял, что и как говорить. И не очень хотел. На самом деле, ему хотелось подойти к ангелу совсем близко, обнять его, уткнуться носом ему в макушку и так стоять. Возможно, прямо числа до пятнадцатого… Азирафель мог бы себе какую-нибудь книгу призвать, чтобы не заскучать за столько времени… С другой стороны, это ощущалось как… капитуляция. Полная и безоговорочная. Будто Кроули одним жестом сразу сознался бы во всех своих переживаниях, ничего даже не сказав. Потому что это был Азирафель, который и без слов все прекрасно понимал. Иногда даже лучше, чем если ему объяснить пытаешься.

– Я подумал, теперь мы могли бы… – наконец продолжил ангел, набравшись решимости. И Кроули тоже решился, шагнул вперед и стиснул его в объятьях. Потому что понял, что совершенно не может сейчас выносить слов. – …наконец поговорить об этом, – закончил Азирафель приглушенно: теперь он вынужденно утыкался лицом Кроули в плечо.

– Нгмн, – неопределенно буркнул тот в ответ, щекотно зарывшись носом ангелу в волосы. Так было намного лучше. Переносимее.

– Ты же… переживаешь. Почему ты не рассказал мне, что так сильно переживаешь?

– М-м-мф! – попытался возмутиться Кроули, но, кажется, вышло не очень.

– Почему ты до сих пор не можешь мне ничего рассказать? Кроули?..

Азирафель его не отчитывал, он недоумевал. Кроули со вздохом оторвался от ангельской макушки и посмотрел ему в глаза. Вздохнул еще раз. И поцеловал. Продлилось это секунд пять, потом Азирафель отстранился и снова настойчиво повторил:

– Кроули!

Демон вздохнул особенно скорбно. Идея уходить от слишком сложных разговоров при помощи поцелуев отлично работала. Первые пару раз. Потом ангел понял, в чем дело – и больше этот номер не прокатывал. Но Кроули зачем-то все равно пытался… может, ему просто целоваться с Азирафелем нравилось. И говорить на тяжкие темы после этого было легче.

– Понятия не имею, почему, – снова абсолютно честно ответил Кроули. Он как в семидесятые этого не знал, так до сих пор и не понял. Просто… было очень сложно. Даже невзирая на все остальное, про что они после Апокалипсиса поговорить успели. Но теперь эта чудовищная беседа нависла над ним со всей своей зловещей неизбежностью… И раз так, пусть Азирафель начинает. Ему это обычно проще. – О чем вы говорили в семьдесят пятом? Всегда было ужасно интересно… – спросил Кроули, даже не стараясь изображать невозмутимость. Куда уж тут! Ему просто правда было дико любопытно, уже сорок с лишним лет.

– Пойдем, – мягко сказал Азирафель, и Кроули повлекся за ним вглубь собственной квартиры.


	9. Chapter 9

Ангел как-то так умел делать, что ты, начав с ним даже самый противный разговор, сам не заметив как, оказывался удобно сидящим, с хорошей выпивкой в руках, и еще музыка какая-нибудь хорошая на фоне играла… Когда стало можно… возможно… в общем, если Азирафель при этом мог Кроули еще и обнять, или там руку на плечо положить, все случалось еще незаметнее и еще быстрее.

Хоп – и вот Кроули уже сидит на диване с новой порцией виски в стакане, ангел сидит рядом со вторым стаканом и все выглядит так, будто они тут поэзию пообсуждать собрались уютным вечерком. Музыка, правда, не играет. Азирафель только бросил взгляд на пресловутый конверт – и все. Оно и к лучшему… Интересно, он вообще хоть одну песню Дэвида слышал, просто чтобы полюбопытствовать?.. Или решил, что для него это слишком… бибоп? Бибоп в кубе. В гиперкубе.

Кроули хихикнул, и Азирафель вопросительно уставился на него.

– У меня возникли забавные музыкальные ассоциации. Музыкально-геометрические, – продолжил Кроули быть вопиюще честным.

– О, да, он писал восхитительно талантливую музыку! – сказал ангел и улыбнулся… очень ангельски.

Кроули чуть виски не подавился, кашлянул и тут же сделал новый здоровенный глоток.

– Ты что, ее слушал?!

Пожалуй, теперь он вполне готов был вынести весь остальной разговор, потому что достаточно шокировался в самом начале, чтобы приобрести здоровый иммунитет. Значит, Азирафель ему дарил книжки… и слушал музыку, написанную позже пятидесятого года… И что еще?! И как этот эпохальный паршивец умудрился все это с Азирафелем проделать?.. И почему Кроули у него не поинтересовался, как? Может, ему бы тоже не помешало уметь… иногда.

– А почему бы нет? – ангел пожал плечами. – Это, конечно, довольно непривычно, но мне было весьма и весьма любопытно посмотреть на переосмысление классики, хм… современными средствами.

Кроули очень медленно моргнул, отхлебнул из стакана и немедля живо представил, как ангел сравнивает музыку Дэвида со вторым концертом Рахманинова. Зато стало понятнее, как именно этот засранец умудрился ангелу все преподнести, чтобы тот проникся.

– Тебе нравится Life on Mars, – сделал вывод Кроули, и ангел тут же широко заулыбался.

– Да, замечательная композиция! Так точно ухватить гимнические мотивы второго концерта, вывести их на передний план – и в то же время тонко сохранить лиризм первоисточника… Завораживающая работа!

«Сатана помоги! – обреченно подумал Кроули. – Хотя нет, лучше не помогай…» В данный момент он думал о том, существовало ли хоть что-нибудь, что Дэвид не мог пропихнуть в кого угодно, если всерьез задался такой целью…

– Кроули… Тебе не интересно о музыке сейчас?.. – нахмурившись, спросил Азирафель.

– Нет-нет, очень интересно! Что вы еще насчет музыки обсуждали… и кроме нее…

– Мы многое успели обсудить за время нашего довольно долгого знакомства, – ответил Азирафель и зачем-то взял его за руку. – Вы, мне думается, тоже…

– Да-а, до хрена всего! Музыку тоже… кино…

– Меня.

Кроули сдавленно кашлянул и вытаращился на ангела. А тот улыбался! Вот чему он улыбался?! Решительно невозможно было понять…

– С чего ты взял?.. – спросил Кроули, потому что это враньем все-таки не было.

– Потому что мы обсуждали тебя? – Азирафель продолжал улыбаться, как будто у них тут был исключительно приятный разговор о чем-то исключительно приятном.

– И что именно вы там обсуждали, интересно знать?..

– Я боюсь, подробный рассказ вызовет у тебя… острую реакцию, – осторожно сказал ангел и крепче стиснул руку Кроули.

– Поня-я-ятно… – протянул Кроули.

Чего уж тут непонятного! Тайные собрания в букинистическом магазине для отвешивания ему сомнительных с его точки зрения комплиментов. Замечательно!

– Словом, я осмелился предположить, что, хоть это наверняка и оказалось не так уж легко, Дэвид смог убедить тебя поделиться твоими… переживаниями на мой счет. И что ровно в этом была причина того, что мы о нем никогда не заговаривали. Ты никогда не заговаривал. Но в таком случае я не понимаю, почему было не обсудить все теперь, когда тебе больше не нужно ничего от меня скрывать…

Азирафель возвел брови домиком и пронзительно уставился на Кроули, с тем самым кошмарно трогательным видом, который совершенно невозможно было выносить. А Кроули, между прочим, все еще понятия не имел, что ему отвечать! Хотя, кажется, начинал догадываться… И это была одновременно пиздец неприятная и до крайности нелепая ситуация, из которой Кроули очень хотелось стремительно куда-нибудь сбежать. Например, под диван. Но это бы не помогло, конечно.

– Я… Это сложно… – Он шумно выдохнул. Ангел продолжал душераздирающе смотреть. – Объяснить сложно… в каких мы были отношениях… Я и сам не понимаю…

Теперь Азирафель уставился на него очень внимательно. И губу задумчиво поджал. «Может, ты сам обо всем сейчас догадаешься и мне не надо будет ничего рассказывать?..» – скорбно подумал Кроули. Не то чтобы это решало проблему, но снимала с него часть тяжких обязанностей.

– Что ж, в него немудрено влюбиться. И честное слово, Кроули…

– Ничего я такого не делал! – Кроули аж на диване от офигения подпрыгнул. – И даже не собирался! И вообще смертных… с этой стороны не рассматривал. И никого не рассматривал. Кроме тебя. Во имя… чего-нибудь, ангел! Как тебе это вообще в голову пришло?!

Ядрена мать, Кроули хотел, чтобы Азирафель додумался, а не выдумывал архангел знает что! Но, видимо, придется все-таки говорить…

– Тогда у меня вновь нет ни малейших идей, почему ты не хотел мне рассказывать, – ангел развел руками. То есть, одной, потому что второй продолжал сжимать ладонь Кроули.

– Все было совсем не так. Просто… – Кроули сосредоточенно потер лоб. – Он мне сказал, что мне полезно… понять, что я могу нравиться просто так…

– Спасибо тебе, Господи, за эту прекрасную душу! – изрек ангел, воздев глаза к потолку, и Кроули вытаращился на него с абсолютно охреневшим видом. Вот такой реакции он точно не ожидал. – Думается, мне было бы куда сложнее донести до тебя эту концепцию в одиночку, – пояснил Азирафель и осторожно погладил Кроули по щеке. Он закрыл глаза и прижался к ладони. Не то чтобы после этой фразы он понял реакцию ангела… то есть, все было понятно… но непонятно! И трудно.

– И ты не будешь думать… чего-нибудь там… такого?.. – осторожно поинтересовался Кроули, приоткрыв один глаз. – Что я тут… бегаю везде и целуюсь со всеми смертными подряд…

– А ты так делаешь?

– Нет, конечно! Я что, долбанулся совсем?!

– Тогда не вижу проблемы.

– А… А я думал, что увидишь… – Кроули снова закрыл глаза и уткнулся ангелу лбом в плечо, придвинувшись ближе. И ладонь тут же скользнула со щеки на затылок, перебирая волосы. – М-м-м… – довольно сообщил Кроули. У него все еще не лезло в голову поведение Азирафеля, но то, что оно такое, а не другое, несколько успокаивало… Значит, ничего страшного и плохого не произойдет. По идее.

– Дорогой мой, меньше всего на свете я бы хотел, чтобы у тебя… не возникало отношений ни с кем, кроме меня. Это было бы… прискорбно.

– С тобой у меня самые важные отношения, – на всякий случай заверил Кроули.

– Я в этом нисколько не сомневаюсь.

– Правда?.. Хорошо тогда… А с ними сложно… строить отношения… – Кроули неровно вздохнул, потому что паршивое настроение зачем-то решило вернуться вот ровно сейчас, когда он только расслабился. И торопливо добавил: – Все-таки мне интересно, о чем вы там еще болтали… Ну, скажем, в самый первый раз.

Эти обсуждения уже недавно помогли избавиться от проклятого настроения, и Кроули надеялся, что снова сработает.

– М-м, насколько я могу припомнить, в тот раз мы довольно много говорили о каббалистике.

– О каббалистике! – Кроули повернул голову и посмотрел на ангела. Истоки самого чудовищного в мире музыкального альбома внезапно сделались яснее.

– Он крайне живо интересовался этой темой, и я даже одолжил ему пару редких трактатов почитать.

– Что, вот так прям взял и одолжил?!

Идея о том, что Азирафель с легкостью делился с этим засранцем книгами, все еще выглядела для Кроули несколько шокирующей. Тем более, с первой встречи!

– Ему в тот момент было решительно необходимо занять себя чем-нибудь конструктивным.

– Не уверен, что трактаты по каббалистике помогли…

– М-да, я тоже. Пожалуй, было несколько непредусмотрительно занимать его настолько… неоднозначной темой.

– Зато музыка отличная вышла! – торопливо утешил ангела Кроули. И только потом сообразил, что ляпнул и чем это сейчас кончится.

– О, как замечательно! Я не слышал, я далеко не со всем его творчеством знаком. Все же у меня другие вкусы. Но теперь мне очень и очень любопытно!

– Там вон, в проигрывателе пластинка… – пробурчал Кроули Азирафелю в плечо. Этого и следовало ожидать. И начать отпираться не помогло бы: ангел бы вытряс из него объяснения – и захотел бы послушать еще сильнее.

Может, ему не понравится еще! Попросит выключить на второй песне, а до третьей дело вовсе не дойдет…


	10. Chapter 10

Чтобы все это пережить, Кроули сразу начал рассказывать историю про тот разговор о «Прибытии поезда», а потом – про свой совет насчет Сибири. И снова слишком поздно сообразил, ровно за секунду до того, как Азирафель спросил, куда сам Кроули уезжал. Пришлось ответить, что в Ост-Индию – так сразу было понятно, когда он это делал, без необходимости в очередной раз поминать эту их хренову ссору. Ангел, по счастью, решил тему не развивать, вместо этого принявшись улавливать каббалистические и шекспировские отсылки в тексте и восхищаться ими. Зато обнял Кроули за плечи, что было вообще-то довольно кстати… обнимание Азирафеля значительно повышало переносимость трудных ситуаций.

– Из этой песни довольно легко понять, что он тогда был совершенно не порядке, – сделал ангел вывод в конце.

– Вот и писал бы про свои переживания… – буркнул Кроули и снова зарылся лицом Азирафелю в плечо.

– А он о чем написал? – спросил тот, но тут начавшаяся следующая песня, по счастью, избавила Кроули от очередных объяснений. Ангел только сказал: – Оу… – и молча дослушал целиком и ее, и следующую.

Вид у него был завороженный. Надежды на то, что ему не понравится, таяли с каждой минутой.

– Это восхитительно! – сообщил Азирафель, когда пластинка перевернулась на вторую сторону. – Как точно Дэвид мог ухватить суть и смысл переживаний…

– Он был эмпатом, – мрачно буркнул Кроули.

– Ты же не думаешь, что я мог этого не заметить, дорогой?

– Я думаю, ты это заметил раза в три быстрее меня…

– И был очень рад. – Кроули собирался уже возмущенно поинтересоваться, чему именно, но ангел решил все выложить сам, видимо, проникнувшись музыкой до самой глубины: – Мне было важно узнать, что кто-то еще способен увидеть твои переживания – и, возможно, поддержать тебя лучше, чем мог тогда я… Я не знал, что он так сильно впечатлился, что даже написал музыку, иначе обрадовался бы еще сильнее. Ведь она осталась с тобой на годы.

«Ебена мать!» – с чувством подумал Кроули. У Азирафеля, разумеется, был совершенно свой, абсолютно азирафелевский взгляд на ужасающий альбом. С которым Кроули совершенно не хотел сейчас спорить, но и согласиться был не готов. По счастью, ангел не ждал от него ответа, а продолжил говорить:

– Но все же ты отчасти прав… Удивительно и лестно, что в самую трудную минуту жизни Дэвид решил обратиться не только к своим, но и к нашим переживаниям.

Азирафелю всегда было легко вот так просто взять и вдруг сказать что-нибудь совершенно невозможное, в таком вот роде. Я думаю, ты очень добр, Кроули. Ты когда-то был ангелом, Кроули. Я тебя люблю, Кроули. Как славно, что Дэвид записал альбом о наших тысячелетних любовных терзаниях, Кроули. Ляпнуть такое, от чего Кроули дышать забудет и ощутит, как головной мозг хлопьями осыпается по позвоночнику в задницу… потому что он вдруг совершенно ясно поймет, почему Дэвид решил именно так, ровно тогда…

Фразы вставали на место одна за одной, как кусочки паззла.

 _«“_ _Station_ _to_ _Station_ _” – это собирательный образ поисков любви. Периодически – под видом поисков чего-то еще»._

_«В первый и последний раз я попытался разобраться, как вы устроены, в семьдесят шестом. Мне тогда казалось, что это мне что-то даст…»_

_«Чувства, огромные, как космос. Бесконечность и звезды. Я бы хотел. Почувствовать такое»._

_– Не думал, что ты оценишь… Ты обычно не любишь, когда с тобой всерьез спорят._

_– Не напомнишь мне, о чем была суть спора?.._

_– О природе чувств. И бесчувственности._

«Хрень какая-то… невозможная», – подумал Кроули. Но в этот раз у него совершенно не вышло перестать осознавать, как четыре года назад, когда он мюзикл смотрел. Дэвид писал альбом о том, чем они похожи. Дэвид писал альбом и спрашивал, как Кроули, черт побери, выжил столько времени в этой заднице, из которой не видел выхода. Дэвид писал альбом – и сразу точно знал, в чем ответ. А Кроули не знал. Не видел. Не думал. Потому что демонам не положено любви, так реальность устроена… То есть, он думал, что она так устроена. Азирафель, в которого он сейчас вжимался носом и боком, явственно доказывал обратное. Поэтому Кроули не мог не допонять все теперь…

_«Реальность не нужно развинчивать и копаться в мертвых запчастях, пытаясь понять принцип работы. Ей просто нужно радоваться, целиком…»_

Дэвид написал альбом, а потом через двадцать лет пришел и рассказал ему обо всех выводах, которые сделал по итогам. Начал благодарить с кофе – а закончил душеспасительными беседами. О том, что может стать лучше. И о том, как именно может стать. Рассчитывая, что Кроули когда-нибудь пригодится. И оно, конечно, пригодилось… Феерический засранец!

– Об этом мы тоже в тот раз беседовали!

Голос Азирафеля вырвал Кроули из зияющих глубин его собственных переживаний. Из колонок до сих про играла “TVC15”, так что он растерянно спросил:

– О пропадающих в телевизоре людях?..

– О том, почему я воздерживаюсь от просмотра телевидения. И даже не завожу телевизор в магазине.

– Вот же паршивец… шибко талантливый!

Если представить себе, что весь альбом был параллельным пересказом сразу двух разговоров, наложенным поверх на собственные размышления Дэвида – все становилось совершенно понятно. Отвратительно кристально ясно. И Кроули теперь предстояло с этим новым знанием как-то жить. Любовь просто есть – и все. Или ее просто нет – и тоже все. Ее невозможно выделить алхимическими экспериментами. Невозможно постигнуть, расшифровывая каббалистические знаки, если ты ее не ощущаешь. Невозможно добиться, тщательно следуя Предначертанному Плану. Она заводится просто так. И в то же время, если уж завелась – никакими магическими манипуляциями ты ее из себя не выведешь.

И тогда один эмпатический засранец совершенно не будет тебя пугаться, а будет заливисто ржать… И писать альбомы о разнице между тем, кто действительно ни хрена не чувствует, и тем, кому кажется, что он ни хрена не чувствует. И снова заливисто ржать над твоей реакцией. Потому что прекрасно видит, знает, что любовь уже проросла у тебя внутри и корни пустила, как проклятое это дерево в Эдемском саду. И ты рано или поздно сорвешь блядское яблоко и сожрешь. Иначе оно бы росло не у тебя внутри, а где-нибудь на высокой горе, или на луне… То есть, ты себя всю жизнь убеждаешь, что ровно там оно и находится, и до него ни за что не добраться. Но это, конечно, вранье.

– Ангел… ты о чем сейчас думаешь? – подняв голову, спросил Кроули. Лицо у Азирафеля было проникновенно-сосредоточенное, так что сейчас Кроули наверняка ждали какие-нибудь пугающие откровения про чувства. Но это было лучше, чем сидеть наедине с собственными откровениями.

– Я думал о том, что… – ангел сделал такую протяжную паузу, что Кроули на всякий случай сразу приготовился к сложным разговорам. И не зря. – …здесь чувствуется так потрясающе много связи с его последней работой.

– Ты ее что, тоже слышал?!

– Видел.

– Когда?..

– На премьере. Дэвид очень просил меня прийти.

– Просил, значит, очень…

«Засранец! – в который раз подумал Кроули. – И сводник».

– Разумеется, я не мог отказать…

– Угу. Меня тоже просил. И я тоже пришел.

Азирафель изумленно захлопал глазами.

– Мы… оба там были?..

– Представь себе!

«Потому что никогда нельзя сказать наверняка, что кто-то желает того же, чего желаешь ты…» – выразительно пропели колонки.

– Как жаль! Он был бы рад узнать, что мы там все-таки увиделись…

– А я был бы… не готов, – Кроули скривился. – Я, может, и сейчас не совсем готов…

«Останься в этот раз…» – донеслось из проигрывателя.

«Да ты нарочно, что ли, издеваешься?!» – мысленно возмутился Кроули.

– Возможно, я тогда тоже не был готов, – ангел вздохнул. – Я о многом был не готов говорить с тобой откровенно до Апокалипсиса. Но все равно жаль…

– Дэвид бы, небось, сказал что-нибудь в том духе, что раз оно так сложилось, значит, нужно попытаться извлечь максимум из этого положения вещей… Или что-нибудь в таком роде.

Азирафель расплылся в умиленной улыбке и провел пальцами по волосам у Кроули на макушке.

– О, ты представляешь себе, что он мог бы сказать! Это так…

– Ох, заткнись, пожалуйста! И слушай следующую песню.

«Желательно тоже молча», – закончил Кроули про себя. Даже представить страшно было, что ангел может про нее сказать… И в какой причудливый коктейль это смешается с недавними мыслями самого Кроули.

Он вздохнул и закрыл глаза, вслушиваясь в то, как бас-гитара отбивает ритм сердца. А потом положил ладонь на грудь Азирафелю, по центру и чуть левее – и ощутил второе биение, сливающееся с тем, из музыки, в странном синкопированном ритме. Прямо как Дэвиду всегда нравилось… У них с ангелом тоже стучали сердца, хотя это и было не обязательно, чтобы жить: они поддерживали температуру тела, цвет лица, давали возможность физически ощутить эмоции – злость, или радость. Кроули это нравилось. Так можно было сильнее ощущать себя живым, материальная оболочка позволяла ощутить это легко и так… ярко. Сильно. Ему нравилось быть воплощенным. Ему нравилось быть здесь. Чувствовать бытие кожей, вдыхать его носом, ощущать на языке. Прикасаться к Азирафелю – и ощущать его бытие тоже.

Стук сердца отдавался в ладонь. Овеществленная пульсация жизни. Стук сердца подстроился к ритму музыки, ускорился вместе с ним, взмыв вверх по дуге – и закончился на таком резком прерывистом вдохе, что Кроули вскинул голову и обеспокоенно взглянул на ангела. Тот как раз принялся нервным движением доставать из кармана носовой платок, и в глазах у него стояли слезы, медленно стекая двумя тонкими мокрыми дорожками по щекам.

– Ангел… ты чего?..

– Это так… прекрасно и… и пронзительно…

Кроули отобрал у него платок и принялся осторожно промокать слезы.

– Ты древний сентиментальный небесный… – Азирафель всхлипнул особенно надрывно, и слезы покатились с новой силой. – Ох, иди сюда! – Кроули притянул его к себе и поцеловал. Было очень хорошо – быть воплощенным. И вот этим тоже: отличным, простым, понятным и очень приятным способом показать, что кто-то... нравится тебе просто так. И много больше, чем нравится... тоже просто так. По правде говоря, до семьдесят второго года Кроули не додумывался посмотреть на это… времяпровождение с такой стороны. Опыт работы слишком мешал. Может, и не додумался бы сам…

«За… сра… нец…», – подумал Кроули, когда смог думать, а не только ощущать. По всему выходило, что ему сейчас нужно быть благодарным… за все эти сегодняшние разговоры чудовищные. И даже за рыдающего ангела. За то, что Кроули был вполне в состоянии к две тысячи восемнадцатому году представить, что может просто так кому-то понравиться. И за дурацкую мысль тем вечером после неслучившегося Апокалипсиса: «Ну, хотя бы целуюсь я хорошо, значит, слишком ужасно не выйдет», – от которой ему стало намного легче взять и что-то сделать, а не просто сидеть и таращиться на ангела в немом оцепенении. За то, что благодарность самого Дэвида, начавшись с кофе, не закончилась даже на философских советах по обращению с реальностью. Он точно знал, что хочет сделать – и старательно продолжал все двадцать лет.

В благодарность за то, что Кроули с Азирафелем помогли ему выбраться из самой большой в его жизни задницы, делал все, что мог, чтобы помочь им выбраться из их собственной задницы. Даже если его уже не будет рядом, когда она наступит… Он офигенно умел планировать и предполагать наперед. Безо всякого пророческого дара. И, как можно видеть, пользовался этим не только для того, чтобы писать музыку, которую допоймут через десять лет, паршивец этакий!

Дэвид считал, что оно того стоило, ввязываться в помощь с безнадежным делом накануне конца света. Да и во всю эту историю с концом света – тоже стоило. Потому что… всегда есть возможности. Потому что если тебе хочется ввязаться, стоит ввязываться. И Кроули, мать его еби, вот прямо сейчас соглашался с ним каждой клеткой физического тела и каждой частицей нематериальной сущности. Оно все того стоило, всегда.

Доматываться до всех с сомнительными вопросами, падать с Небес вниз, но не затыкаться, а продолжать спрашивать. Домотаться до стоящего на стене ангела – и найти единственное в мире существо, с которым хотел бы провести вечность. И страдать от невозможности этого столетиями. Дать домотаться до себя смертному и дать ему стать важной частью твоей жизни, хотя знаешь, что все это закончится слишком быстро. Все это того стоило, всей той хуйни, которая с тобой приключилась из-за того, что ты в него ввязался. Потому что было куда лучше, когда оно есть, чем когда его нет. Потому что это – и была жизнь. Из ничего не выйдет проблем, но и хорошего – не выйдет тоже. Из ничего выйдет только ничего.

Даже один поцелуй ангела стоил всех этих шести тысяч лет, это Кроули сейчас ощущал особенно хорошо, до мурашек по коже. А их было больше одного, и других прикосновений, и теплого дыхания возле уха, и эфирных вибраций, пронизывающих насквозь… И все это – стоило целого мира, всей сотворенной Вселенной. Но Кроули не нужно было разменивать одно на другое: у него был Азирафель, и мироздание тоже было. Он ощущал себя невероятным богачом. Наверное, так выглядело счастье?..

«Мне наконец стало лучше, как видишь», – подумал Кроули.

«С твоего поцелуя… начинается моя жизнь», – пропел знакомый голос с пластинки.

«Продолжается», – зачем-то поправил Кроули. И продолжил жить. Бытие прямо сейчас было упоительно прекрасным, состоящим из ангельского сияния, запаха и вкуса, из ярких горячих вспышек прикосновений к спине, бедрам, шее, груди, из наэлектризованных ощущений на Кончиках пальцев Кроули, когда прикасался он сам. Бытие было восхитительно и в ближайшие минут пятнадцать или двадцать должно было стать еще восхитительнее. Музыка взвивалась на фоне, подходя к кульминации – и это тоже было очень важно. То, что эта песня наконец совпадает с реальностью.

Вш-ш-шух… вш-ш-шух… вш-ш-шух… Игла проигрывателя нарезала круги по доигравшей пластинке.

– Мы граммофон не выключили… – лениво сказал Азирафель, погладив Кроули пальцами по плечу.

«Граммофон! В некоторых вещах ты не способен ускориться даже после конца света…» – подумал Кроули, и внутри от этой мысли сделалось тепло-тепло. И немного печально. Похоже на очень крепкий кофе, который будет горчить, сколько сахара в него ни положи. Кроули будто вернулся в самое начало, когда думал о том, что не сможет Дэвиду обо всем рассказать… Сейчас эти мысли сделались куда более выносимыми. Но все равно было обидно.

– Ангел…

– М-м-м?...

– А ты с ним виделся?.. Ну, после того, как…

В комнате воцарилась такая звенящая тишина, что очередной «вш-ш-шух» проехался Кроули по ушам так резко, будто по ним наждачной бумагой провели. Он поднял голову. Азирафель смотрел на него с очень растерянным видом.

– У нас его не было. Я искал, – он помотал головой. – Я думал, он к вам попал… то есть, к ним… Туда, вниз.

– А… – хрипло выдавил Кроули и закашлялся, потому что случайно перестал дышать. – Нет. Там его тоже нет.

Смысл случившегося втекал в голову медленно, как патока. И все же, когда ангел недоуменно спросил:

– А где же он тогда?! – у Кроули уже был ответ.

– Я думаю… если у нас вышло то, что вышло… у него тоже могло получиться попасть туда, куда он хотел.

– А… куда?..

Азирафель все еще был до крайности растерянным, и у Кроули внутри всколыхнулась странная гордость оттого, что Дэвид поделился своей идеей только с ним. А с ангелом – нет. Кроули повернул голову к окну, чтобы взглянуть на звезды. Хотя над Лондоном сейчас висело по-зимнему низкое затянутое облаками дневное небо. Но он всегда мог увидеть звезды: хоть в ясный полдень, хоть на закате… Это, конечно, тоже… Умением чувствовать звезды они с Дэвидом тоже были очень похожи, хоть и видели их по-разному. Кроули улыбнулся этой мысли и тому, какая выразительная и театральная у него вышла пауза. Да дофига у них было общего, если вдуматься!

– На Альфу Центавра, – сказал он, покосившись на ангела. – Или куда-нибудь в этом роде…


End file.
